alleged crime
by Levy Nalu
Summary: un horrible acontecimiento sucede en el gremio Fairy tail y todos piensan que Lucy es la culpable que pasara después de 4 años pasen y descubranlo es mi primer Fic. Capitulo 8. Fic pausado por falta de inspiración y tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1 "reencuentro" **

Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima.

Hola mundo de este es mi primer fi así que tal vez no sea tan bueno pero la experiencia hace al maestro sin mas que decir aquí vamos. Entendería si se aburren

**-¿quiénes son ustedes?-** pregunto una mago de cabellos rosas con un tono de frustración, al ver a unos sujetos de apariencia misteriosa y uno de ellos mejor dicho una ya que era mujer sostenía un cetro de oro el cual el jefe de una aldea les había pedido que recuperasen de un gremio obscuro que lo habían robado. Los sujetos no contestaron.

**-¡contesten joder! **Grito Gray.

_~ flash back~_

_Natsu, Happy, Erza y Wendy y Charle habían sido contratados para esta misión, cunado habían conseguido vencer a los enemigos uno se estos arrojo el bastón al rio que corría por ahí con la intensión de que la misión de los magos de Fairy tail fracasara cuando estaba a punto una persona volo por encima del rio y lo tomo se alcanzaron a ver que tenía alas azul metálico mientras otro atacaba al mago obscuro, todo fue tan rápido que nuestro equipo favorito no logro a alcanzar a ver toda la escena, después de lo sucedido lo siguiente fue que un trio de magos compuesto por una chica que se notaba que era la líder del trio sostenía el cetro se notaba su cabello negro y largo salir del casco que cubría su cara y en su cintura llevaba un cinturón y de esta colgaba un estuche de cuero negro , a su lado izq. Se encontraba una chica un poco menos alta que la primera de igual manera llevaba un casco se notaba que tenía el cabello corto ya que solo pequeños mechones plateados salían de su casco que también llevaba un cinturón como la pelinegra y de lado derecho un joven igual de alto que la pelinegra, la vestidura de las mujeres era un leotardo gris cromado con botas largas color negro y el chico llevaba puesto un pantalón gris y una playera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos bien formados, los 3 traían una especie de armadura pero no era tan rígida como la de Erza._

_~ fin flash back~_

**-no piensan hablar o qué?**- dijo Titania.

**- ha pasado mucho Natsu-sama- **dijo la chica del lado izq. Mientras el casco que cubria su rostro desaparecía.

**-Yukino!-** gritaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail incluyendo los exelds. Happy voló hacia Yukino y la abrazo, los otros 2 magos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada.- **Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí** **y por cierto que hacen con el ese cetro- **dijo Natsu más calmado después de ver que era Yukino.

**- el jefe de la aldea también nos contrató a nosotros para mayor seguridad de recuperar el cetro- **contesto Yukkino.

** -ya veo-** dijo Erza-** por cierto quienes son tus compañeros y de que gremio son**

**Nuestro Gremio se llama Iron wings (**alas de acero) ** y ellos son Haku- **dijo mientras el casco de joven desaparecía y mostraba su rostro tenia unos ojos morados, su cabellos café obscuro y su frente tenia una cicatriz en forma de X que era ocultada un poco por su flequillo se veía como 2 años menor que Yukino, aparentaba unos 20 0 21, el chico no saludo ni en su rostro aparecía una expresión facial, permaneció serio- **y a ella ya la conocen es… - ** no continuo por que fue detenida por Haku quien puso su mano en su hombro y movió se cabeza en forma de negación, esta acción fue cuestionada por los magos de FT- **creo que es hora de irnos lo siento-**

**Espera Yukino-san! - **dijo Wendy- **eto… ** **ya que ambos equipos cooperamos en esta misión yo pienso que sería lo mejor si todos vamos por la recompensa… bueno si les parece- **termino por decir un poco nerviosa**.**

**No seas tan penosa- **dijo Carla molesta con la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

**-Estas de acuerdo sempai- **pregunto Haku a la chica chica de pelo negro esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-**de acuerdo iremos todos.- **dijo Erza

Ya en la aldea el jefe ya con el cetro en las manos y enterado de todos los sucesos anteriores les agradeció a los jóvenes

**Muchas gracia por recuperar el cetro a pertenecido por años en la aldea su valor es único, perteneció al fundador del pueblo.**

**No hay por que agradecer para eso estamos lo magos Fairy Tail- **dijo Titania

**No esperaba menos del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail;** **y a ustedes también Iron wings gracias por estar aquí, por cierto Lucy tengo una petición más para ustedes. **Mencio el jefe de la aldea.

**Si, señor estamos para servirle- **dijo la misteriosa pelinegra por fin revelando su identidad mientras su casco se desvanecía.

**Lucy! **

**Lucy-san!**

Exactamente era Lucy Heratfilia la maga estelar de Fairy tail nuestra rubia favorita, de ojos chocolate brillantes con una personalidad alegre y con cientos de expresiones fáciles solo que ahora tenía 23 no 18, su cabello era negro y con una mirada profunda, dura y un poco fría sin ninguna expresión en su cara solo la de seriedad en pocas palabras con personalidad Kuudere.

-**que haces aquí!- **le dijo Natsu tomándola de la ropa, ella muy serena no decía nada.

**-solo vine a hacer una misión con mi equipo- **contesto Lucy.

- **bueno hay que repartir la paga de la misión- **dijo el jefe de aldea tratando de alivianar la situación.

**- no compartiremos con esta traidora mal agradecida- **contesto Natsu soltando y casi aventando a Lucy- **Aye!- **continuo Happy.

**-** **Lucy-san.. –** susurro Wendy mientras miraba de reojo a La maga estelar pensó que con el comentario del Dragneel Lucy se echaría a llorar pero su sorpresa fue que el rostro de Lucy seguía sereno sin ningún rastro de tristeza.

**-me arrepiento de haber tomado esta misión- **hablo Erza**- De saber que no la íbamos a topar no hubiéramos aceptado- **dijo Gray

**-pueden quedarse con todo nosotros nos largamos- **dijo Natsu. Por los comentarios del antiguo equipo de Lucy el rostro de Yukkino se entristeció, Haku se puso furioso.

**-como se atreven a hablar asi de Lucy-sempai! No sabe lo que ella a sufrido estos 3 años por su culpa- **grito Haku muy furioso mientras un aura negra salía emanaba de su cuerpo y apretaba sus puños a punto de atacar a los 3 magos que habían hablado mal de Lucy, pero fue detenido por una delicada mano quien tomo la suya, el giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de Lucy quien le sonreía y le negaba con la cabeza. Wendy se sorprendió al ver esta acción por parte de la ahora pelinegra

**-tsk. Nos vamos- **dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a la salida de la aldea y los demás le seguían. Y asi caminaron hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para no verlos.

**- gomenasai Lucy-sama no pensé que esto pasaría- **se disculpó Yukino muy apenada con Lucy.

**- no es tu culpa Yukino-** dij0 Lucy mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla.

**- sempai! Estas llorando- **se sorprendió Haku.-**oh, gomen- **dijo Lucy- **hace 4 años que no lloraba, rompí mi promesa, ha, soy tan patética, sigo siendo débil ante ellos**

-**No digas eso Lucy-sama, tu eres una de las mejores magas clase S de Iron wings, eres la mas fuerte de todo el gremio.- **hablo Yukino tratando de subir el ánimo a su amiga.

**- se equivocan, ****Tsubasa****-sama es mucho más fuerte que todos juntos-** contesto Lucy con su actitud seria de vuelta.

- **es cierto no por nada es el hijo del Maestro Shouta.**

**-Bien, volviendo al trabajo estoy dispuesta a escuchar su petición señor- **dijo Lucy inclinándose ante el jefe de la aldea.

Si llegaron hasta el final Arigato! Dejen _reviews_onegai… se despide Nodoka-nya

**Kuudere**: es un término japonés referido a un estereotipo de personalidad que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente calladas con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos o simplemente no querer hacerlo. Las motivaciones suelen ser por falta de emociones en muchos de los casos por no conocer las emociones en sí (robots), no estar acostumbradas a ellas o en algunos casos estas están suprimidas debido a un trauma.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

4 magos y 2 exceed iban caminando por el bosque de regreso a Magnolia, los 3 más grandes no traían buena cara mientras que las más pequeña de los 4 estaba cabizbaja y pensativa.

Wendy-(pensando) "porque son así con Lucy-san aunque no lo expresara sé que le dolió mucho lo que le dijeron en especial lo que le dijo Natsu-san"

Como si le leyeran la mente Natsu le hablo a Wendy de una forma no muy agradable.

Natsu- No tienes por qué compadecerte de ella, sabes muy bien lo que hizo.

-pero Natsu-san estoy segura de que Lucy-san no fue la causante de lo que le paso la Lissana-san yo creo que nos dijo la verdad hace 5 años!

-y tienes pruebas para demostrar su inocencia?- le dijo Erza, Wendy simplemente no contesto- eso supuse.

Al llegar al gremio fueron recibidos por todos.

-Tadaima!- hablaron los 6.

-okaeri- les contesto una dulce chica de cabellos blancos muy largos.

-Mira, como esta?- pregunto Natsu muy serio.

-igual que hace 5 años- hablo Mira muy triste.

N:-subire a verla-

M- está bien.

Natsu subió las escaleras que llevaban a la enfermería del gremio al abrir la puerta se encontró con la frágil figura de Lissana dormida acostada en una cama.

-tasaima.. Lissana. Hablo Natsu. La chica no contesto ya que no había despertado durante 5 años.- Hoy vimos a Lucy.. te juro que podría matarla pero no puedo, nunca la perdonare por lo que te hizo.

En otro lugar, otra ciudad 3 magos entraban a un edifico que en la parte de arriba tenía un símbolo de alas y debajo de este había una leyenda que decía "IRON WINGS".

Tadaima!- dijeron los muchachos.

O miren pero si el trio divino está de regreso- hablo una hermosa chica de 26 años de cabello purpura y ojos grises quien al mismo tiempo les sonreía.

Hola Sora-sama-dijo Yukkino

Sora!, tengo mucha hambre dame de comer por favor..! dijo Haku, quien en realidad tenía una personalidad bastante interactiva y un poco infantil solo que en los momentos indicados actuaba con madures.

Hai, hai, Haku-kun enseguida te sirvo un gran plato de carne de cerdo ahumado, sé que es tu favorito- le dijo la linda Sora, quien era la mesara principal del gremio.

Sora, en donde está el maestro?- le pregunto Lucy

En su oficina Lucy-chan, te sirvo a ti también?

Te lo agradecería, iré a ver al maestro.

Lucy fue hacia la oficina del maestro, mientras Yukkino muy serena comía su comida, mientras Haku comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en 2 meses y Sora se reía de Haku.

Al llegar a la oficina toco la puerta al escuchar el "adelante" abrió la puerta y se encontró al maestro, un hombre como de 50 años con pelo negro y poco canoso, alto y que tenía un café con el símbolo del gremio, este al verla le sonrió a lo cual Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tadaima, maestro Shouta- se inclinó con respeto ante este.

-bienvenida querida, como les fue-

-Bien, la misión se realizó sin problemas, sin embargo el miembro del gremio obscuro huyo, pero trasportamos el cetro a un lugar seguro y lo sellamos.

-bien, más tarde tú y tu equipo intersectaran la base del _ "Evil moon" __**(nombre del gremio obscuro)**_.

-entendido- el maestro miro a Lucy por unos momentos y le dijo.

-los viste ¿verdad?- Lucy solo asintió,- ayer se cumplieron 4 años desde que mi viejo amigo Macarov me enviara una carta pidiéndome que acogiera a uno de sus miembros en mi gremio, Lucy se cuánto haz sufrido, pero te quiero decir que tu llegada a sido una bendición en este gremio, con tu llegada trajiste a Yukkino, en ese momento fuimos conocidos por tener las 12 llaves doradas y la 13 llave, desde hay empezamos a destacar más que antes, tú has controlado a Haku, enserio que ni yo sabía como controlarlo. Digo por todos los miembros de Iron que te amamos Lucy, y Tsubasa tiene una confianza muy grande en ti, y yo también hasta el punto que te e dejado a cargo cuando mi hijo y yo nos ausentamos. Eres una maga impresionante ahora puede mantener abiertas 5 puertas abiertas al mismo tiempo, tu habilidad con las armas blancas, además…

-maestro me está alagando demasiado- dijo Lucy.

-lo siento, en resumen estoy feliz de que seas parte de este gremio.

-gracias, me retiro maestro, ya está anocheciendo,- hace una reverencia y se retira.

El maestro Shouta solo sonríe al verla salir. –" además… has inventado una técnica que ataques al cuerpo del enemigo para bloquear su magia temporalmente (nota: si han visto Avatar es como la habilidad de Ty lee que golpeaba a su oponente en partes específicas de su cuerpo y estos no podían usar su control, en este caso será bloqueo de magia), estoy seguro que dentro de poco no serás capaz de bloquear la magia completamente."

Al salir de la oficina el gremio estaba casi vacío ya que ya era hora de Salir con excepción de la hermosa Sora quien limpiaba los vasos, Yukkino y Haku esperaban a Lucy.

Yukkino, Haku vamos a casa- les llamo Lucy.

Hai! Sempai- dijo Haku mientras se paraba de un brinco ya que estaba acostado en una de las mesas.

Lucy-chan toma es tu comida como tardaste con el maestro te la envolví para comas en tu casa- le dijo Sora ofreciéndole a Lucy una cajita bento a Lucy.

Arigato Sora-san, Oyasumi.

Oyasumi- decía sora mientras se despedía con una enorme sonrisa.

En las calles caminaban los 3 mejor conocidos como "el trio divino" se detuvieron frente un edifico de departamentos entraron y se dijeron al suyo, si los 3 vivían juntos, el apartamento era mediano pero acogedor, tenía una sala, una cocina, un baño y cada quien tenía su habitación (creo que si esta algo grande el departamento hehe).

-tomare una ducha- hablo Yukkino mientras se dirigía al baño.

-después de ti yo sigo Yukkino,- le contesto Lucy- comeré lo que me dio Sora-san

- yo me ire a dormir- decía Haku mientras daba un enorme bostezo y se dirigía hacia su habitación.- hasta mañana chicas.

Yukkino: Haku, eres un cochino no te vas a bañar?-

No, no tengo ganas.

Un despreocupado total- dijo Yukkino mientras una gotita caía de su cabeza

Después de un baño más tarde cada quien se fue a dormir, en la habitación una chica de cabello negro estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo.

-Fairy tail..- susurro- Lissana.. Natsu… Todos-

Fin del capítulo 2 haha por cierto me equivoque en el capítulo 1 donde Haku decía "**-como se atreven a hablar asi de Lucy-sempai! No sabe lo que ella ha sufrido estos 3 años por su culpa-" **en realidad quise decir 4 hhehe bueno Nodoka-nya se despide tratare de subir los caps cada 3 días ok

Bye.

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

-Lissana.!- decían todos mientras la chica abría lentamente sus ojos…

_Porque desconfiaron de Lucy..! decía Lissana muy molesta.

-Lissana..- susurro al verla

Cuanto tiempo Lucy.. – decía Lissana con una sonrisa depues se abrazaron un abrazo en donde las lágrimas no faltaron

**Capítulo 3: "el despertar y una disculpa"**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayo! mina-san soy yo Nodoka-nya! perdón por no actualizar el nuevo cap pero estoy aquí para 2 cosas.

**1.** una disculpa por lo horrores de ortografía, es que escribo muy rápido y no reviso antes de subir pero desde el 3 prometo mejorar con la redacción.

**2. **explicar que es Iron Wings. verán este gremio no es conocido porque no le gusta destacar mucho, y nunca han participado en el deimatou embu. Aquí los magos clase S no tiene que hacer un examen para ser de este nivel, en el momento en que se ponen la marca del gremio ( para que se den una idea sera el símbolo de las alas de arriba la imagen de este fic o vean este link: /2012/09/19/los-angeles-guerreros-fuerza-protectora-epi-01dvd-r/). hay un hechizo que cuando tu magia es lo suficientemente grande para ser de este nivel te salen alas, del color que tengas del símbolo del gremio. los miembros normales tienen deslizadores para que también vuelen, pero estos no son tan rápidos como las alas.

Las alas te dan una capacidad de volar muy alto y muy rápido , ademas son un escudo muy fuerte tan fuerte como la armadura de Hércules de Erza ( con la que detuvo el ataque de júpiter de Phantom lord); al mover las producen una gran ventisca.

cuando las alas salen o cuando estas en el deslizador un casco aparece en la cabeza del mago para proteger su rostro.

**eso es todo por hoy me despido sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 "el despertar y una disculpa" parte 1**

Un hermoso amanecer aparecía en una ciudad llamada Capitolio ( sede de Iron Wings") en un apartamento donde 2 magos dormían plácidamente y una hermosa pelinegra preparaba el desayuno para sus queridos compañeros. En eso una chica de cabello plata mejor conocida como Yukkino se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con Lucy parada frente a la estufa.

-**Ohayo Lucy-sama.**

**-Ohayo Yukkino, el desayuno estará listo pronto por favor despierta a Haku.**

**-ashhh… pero tiene el sueño muy pesado, pueden pasar cientos de desastres naturales en su habitación y él no se daría cuenta-** Lucy solo la miro- **está bien ya voy.**

La chica se dirigía a la habitación del castaño. Abrió la puerta y camino hacia su cama.

-**hey dormilón si no te levantas ahora Lucy-sama se enojara con tigo-** al no obtener respuesta del muchacho lo empezó a sacudir y mientras le gritaba-** Oi, Oi levanta!.-** algo inesperado paso Haku abrió los ojos pero no eran eran normales estaban totalmente negros, tomo con una fuerza inhumana a Yukkino e intentaba estrangularla- **Nani!.. Haku detente!- **Imploraba Yukkino, Haku simplemente no respondía Yukkino estaba muerta de miedo y lo único que atino a hacer fue gritar- **Lucy-sama! Auxilio!.**

Lucy al escuchar el horrible grito de su amiga tiro lo que estaba cocinando y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Haku donde provenía el grito. Lo que encontró la dejo paralizada y lo único que hizo fue decir. **- ** **es imposible- ** Haku al notar la presencia de Lucy dejo a Yukkino y se dirigía a Lucy con intenciones de atacarla, Cuando estaba a punto de golpearla Lucy solo lo esquivo y lo golpeo en varios puntos de su cuerpo bloqueando su magia, Haku cayó al piso y se desmayó, Yukkino se paró corriendo y se paró a lado de Lucy.

**Es imposible… el sello protector se está desvaneciendo..- **dijo Lucy.-** tengo que ir a hablar con el maestro.**- Lucy se dirigía a la puerta para salir directo al gremio y hablar con el maestro Shouta.

**Lucy-sama… el sello… tendría que durar durante toda su vida.**

**-chicas, auch me duele todo .-** decía Haku mientras se levantaba y las chicas retrocedían un paso atrás- **eto… que les pasa?**

**-Haku hace unos momentos trataste de matar a Yukkino.**- le dijo Lucy.

-**que!-** se sorprendi Haku-**no recuerdo nada.**

**-Haku, el sello al parecer se esta desvaneciendo, si continua así te convertirás en un…**

-**Ni lo digas… sempai. Que ¿debo hacer para evitarlo?**

**-talvez no debas usar magia por 1 mes.- **Lucy dio una solución.

-**entonces como are misiones y como voy a trasportarme.-** se quejo Haku

-** si puedes usar tu deslizador, además tienes una gran habilidad física y eres un maestro del **_**SAI.-**_lo animo Yukkino y Lucy asintió.

**- esta bien… pero el maestro tiene que saber.**

**- lo se Haku-** un silencio profundo invadio a los 3 hasta que el estomago de Haku pidió comida.

-**Sempai.. Tengo hambre que hiciste de desayunar.-**pregunto Haku con los ojitos de perrito pedinche

**-** **nada-**contesto Lucy con su ahora característica personalidad Kuudere.

-**eeee!, no es justo era tu turno de prepararlo!- **se quejó Haku.

**-te molesta?-** le contesto Lucy, Haku entendió eso como " si no te callas te golpeo hasta hacerte un polvo"

**- no para nada-**contesto Haku con miedo-** deporsi tenia ganas de desayunar en el gremio.**

-** esta bien .- **decía Lucy mientras se levantaba**- solo tengo que dejar algo en el correo y nos vamos, cámbiate por lo mientras.**

Haku obedeció y Lucy fue a su habitación y tomo una carta que tenia el destinatario de "Magnolia, Fairy Tail" dirigida al maestro Macarov Dreyar y con ella enviaba una rosa blanca con una tarjeta que decía " para Lisanna", la deposito en el buzón y cuando sus 2 amigos salieron emprendieron camino a su gremio

Al dia siguiente un amable anciano de talla baja revisaba su correo y hay encontró una carta con un sobre rosa y una rosa blanca que la acompañaba, el sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sonrio y abrió la carta para ver su contenido.

_Para: Macarov Dreyar_

_De; Lucy Heartfilia._

_Querido maestro:_

_Le escribo para saludarlo y de nuevo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi, fue uno de los pocos que me creyo, hablando de ellos como están Wendy y Romeo ya deben de estar muy grandes, no puedo creer que ya tengan 18 y 17 años, la edad con la que me uni a Fairy Tail ,Azuka-chan ya tiene 10 años deber ser tan linda. en fin esta carta tiene otro propósito además el de saludar le informo que yo y mi equipo iremos en representación de Iron Wings a la reunión de que tenía con el maestro Shouta ya que el salió a una misión junto con su hijo._

_Sin más que decir me despido de usted._

_P.D: por favor ponga la rosa a lado de Lisanna y dele un beso en su frente por mí._

El anciano salio de su oficina y se encamino a la enfermería, abrió la puerta lentamente para asegurarse de que un chico pelirosa no se encontrara en la habitación ya que si se enteraba de que la rosa era un detalle de Lucy simplemente quemaría la rosa como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Puso la rosa en un delgado florero de cristal y se sento a lado de la cama de Lisanna.

**Sabes Lisanna, en estos 4 años en que Lucy se ha ido en cada carta que envía pregunta por ti, dice que tiene muchas ganas de verte, pero ya sabes que esos idiotas no le permiten ni acercarse 1 metro al gremio, espero que despiertes y les digas lo que paso para que puedan abrir los ojos- **se inclinó hizo de lado sus blancos y finos cabellos y beso su fría frente-** es de parte de Lucy–** al momento de mencionar su nombre un resplandor invadió la habitación.

Al ver la deslumbrante luz un pelirosa y los hermanos mayores de la Straus llegaron corriendo tiraron la puerta de una patada y vieron al maestro al lado de la cama de Lisanna.

**-Lissana!-** gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras la chica abría lentamente sus ojos.

-** no puede ser…. **– susurro Mirajane..** Lisanna- ** en ese momento lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y se lanzo en sima de Lissana en un fuerte abrazo.

**-Mira-nee - **dijo Lisanna con debilidad que era bastante obvio por haber dormido 5 años.- **que sucede. **Mira deja de abrazarla y le ayuda a sentarse.

**-Lisanna haz estado durmiendo por 5 años.. 5 largos y torturantes años.**- le contesto Mira con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**-Lisanna!-** grito Elfman abrazando fuerte mente a Lisanna mientras lloraba como bebe, en verdad que ni Jubia lloraba tanto como Elfman en ese instante**- despetaste, eso es de hombres.**

-** Elf-nii-chan-**se quejo Lisanna-** no puedo respirar.** En ese instante la dejo de abrazar y los 3 hermanos se abrazaron, los demás miembros reian, sonreían y lloraban de alegría.

-** Bajen todos por fin tenemos algo que celebrar!-** grito el maestro y todos gritaron felices en modo de aprobación.

En ese momento las risas y la felicidad se hizo presente en el gremio Fairy Tail todas las chicas estaban alrededor de Lisanna expresándole su felicidad de que hubiera despertado.

**Jubia esta feliz de que Lisanna-san despertara**- lloriqueaba la maga de agua mientras abrazaba a la albina y esta solo reia.

**Que bueno que despertaste Lisanna.**- le dijo Levi

**Estoy tan contenta que no puedo dejar de beber- ** hablo Cana con un jarrón de cerveza en la mano, es más que obvio que ya estaba ebria.

**Todos están contentos solo miralos- ** dijo Erza- ** hace mucho que no eran tan escandalosos.**

Romeo y Wendy se acercaron a Lisanna.

**Lisanna-san estoy muy contenta de que hayas despertado al fin- **le dijo Wendy-** eto… hay algo que quiero preguntarte-** continuo hablando nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Lisanna acepto contestar su pregunta.- **ano… eto.. es que.. veras.**

**Lisanna-nee-** intervino Romeo-** que paso hace..**- no pudo terminar ya que Lisanna se paró y camino hacia un pelirosa.

**Natsu, que tienes-** le pregunto Lisanna al Dragneel. Este no contesto se levantó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba sentado y abrazo a Lisanna muy fuerte como si intentase fusionarlos, la albina solo sonrio y correspondió su abrazo mientras los miembros los miraban con ternura-** yo también estoy feliz de verte.**

**Ano… hay alguie que aún no he visto.-** dijo Lisanna

**Gajeel esta en una misión junto con Lily- **dijo Levy.

**No no son ellos es..**

**Gildarts no esta tampoco-** dijo Cana y borracha

**No.**

**Laxus y ****Raijinshuu**** están en una misión clase S.**- le dijo Gray.

**No tampoco ellos e…**

**Laki?- **pregunto Erza

**No.- ** contesto Lisanna ya un poco fastidiada.

**Reedus****, **_**Macao, Nab,**_**Max****, ****Wakaba****,****Warren****¿?- ** preguntaron Natsu y Happy en coro.

**No, no, no, no, no, no ademas ellos estan aqui.**- grito Lisanna

**Entonces quién es?- ** preguntaron en coro.

**Lucy!. **– contesto Liss con una sonrisa. Un silencio incomodo apareció en el gremio. –** y bien dónde está?**

**En otro gremio- **respondió Erza.

**Que! Porque!?. –** respondio Lisanna exaltada.

**Fue expulsada!- ** contesto Natsu.

**Pero.. cual fue la razón. **– Pregunto Liss, el maestro solo estaba sentado mirando seriamente la escena.

**No recuerdas lo que te hizo hace 5 años?.- **le dijo Elfman a su hermana menor-** eso no es de hombres.**

**Si Hace 5 años uso Uranometría para atacarte **– empezó a relatar Gray.

Después de los grandes juegos mágicos, de todo lo ocurrido, el proyecto eclipse, la Lucy del futuro, los 10000 dragones, todo todo ya había sido resuelto, Fairy Tail no gano los juegos mágicos pero por ser los salvadores del futuro fue nombrado como el mejor gremio no solo de Fiore sino de todo earthland, después de los acontecimientos pasados Yukkino se unio al gremio, Erza y Jerall por fin pudieron estar juntos, los celos invadieron a Gray y por fin decidió declararse a Jubia para que Lyon no estuviera de pegajoso con ella y este se dio cuenta del amor que Cheria sentía por el, Gajeel admitió a su modo que le gustaba Levy, Romeo y Wendy cada que sus miradas se encontraban se sonrojaban y Natsu y Lucy empezaron a salir como pareja. Un día el equipo más fuertes de FT decidio ir a una misión como Lucy se empezó a llevar muy bien con Lisanna insistió en que la Straus los acompañara, la misión se complico un cuando quedaron separados: Natsu, Erza y Gray quedaron por su lado con enemigos, Wendy y Carla juntas y Lucy, Lisanna y Happy juntos.

Happy estaba inconsciente pero cuando abrió los ojos vio como Lucy empezaba a invocar el poder de Uranometría y después de eso vio como Lissana era víctima de ese hechizo tan poderoso, Liss cayo al suelo inconsciente y Lucy también cayo pero ella de rodillas ya que había usado mucha magia en ese ataque, enseguida los otros magos llegaron y se exaltaron al ver la perturbadora escena. Natsu corrió rápidamente hacia Lucy que en ese instante se desmayó mientras Wendy auxiliaba a Lisanna.

Al llegar al gremio Happy les conto lo que vio a Natsu y a su equipo y a los hermanos de Lisanna, sabían perfectamente que Happy no mentiría con algo tan delicado asi que le creyeron, cuando Lucy despertó recibió rápidamente una bofetada por parte de Mira, la rubia trato de explicar la razón por la cual tuvo que atacarla pero nadie la quiso escuchar.

**Hace 5 años ummm.. a ya recuerdo ese dia fui con ustedes a una misión-** empezó a recordar Lisanna-** en el camino iba platicando mucho con Lucy sobre libros y novelas.**

**¿Recuerdas que paso en la misión cuando todos nos separamos?**- le pregunto Natsu.

**Ya recuerdo.**

**Flash Back:**

Era una hermosa mañana 5 magos y 2 gatos caminaban al lugar de la misión encomendada, 5 iban adelante mientras 2 chicas una rubia y otra albina platicaban alegremente, durante el camino un pelirosa reclamo la compañía de su ahora novia la tomo de la mano era su turno de caminar a su lado y obviamente Lucy era completamente feliz en esos momentos.

La misión se complico cuando el lugar de la batalla con los enemigos se derrumbó y por consecuencia dejando separados al equipo; Lucy, Lisanna y Happy quedaron juntos, el gatito azul se golpeo en la cabeza con una roca y quedo inconsciente durante unos momentos. Cuando estaban buscando una salida se encontraron con un enemigo estaban a punto de atacarlo cuando el les dijo.

-**un paso más y vuelo todo este lugar con nosotros dentro!.- **esto hiso que las chicas se detuvieran ya que el bastardo ese había colocado bombas por todo el lugar y tenia un control que las activaría. Lucy estaba a por tomar una de sus llaves cuando el enemigo se hico invisible al no poder verlo no se dio cuenta que tomo sus llaves y también tomo a Lisanna que estaba descuidada por estar cargando al aun inconsciente Happy que al momento de ser capturada solto al pequeño gato azul

**-ahora que aras sin tus llaves niñata!?-** le dijo el idiota aun invisible, que ahora se podía localizar ya que en una mano tenia las llaves y con la otra sujetaba a Lisanna del cuello.

-**Lucy! Usa Urano Metría-** imploro Lisanna.

**-pero Lisanna si lo ago te dañare a ti también!-**decia Lucy desesperada con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

**-Por favor! Si no lo haces todos moriremos..!**

entonces Lucy empezó..-

**-**_**Encuesta los cielos, y abrelos...**_**  
**_**Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,**_**  
**_**Hazte conocer a mí**___**  
**_**O Tetrabiblos...**___**  
**_**Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...**_**  
**_**Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola**___**  
**_**O ochenta y ocho signos...**___**  
**_**Brillen!**_**  
****URANO METRIA!**

En ese momento el enemigo cayo y Lisanna también ya que también apuntaba hacia ella el ataque, como Lucy se forzo mucho en usar tanta magia cayó al suelo desmayándose.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-**entonces como el enemigo era invisible Happy no pudo verlo cuando Lucy uso Urano Metría-** dijo Erza.**- todo este tiempo Lucy… por que no lo menciono antes!.**

- **Lo hizo-** hablo el maestro desde la parte de atrás y de inmediato todos voltearon a verlo-** bueno lo intento durante un año solo que ustedes nunca la quisieron escuchar.**

**-¿un año?- ** pregunto Lisanna

-** asi es, ella se quedó un año aquí después de los sucedido, soportando el rechazo, los malos tratos de todos, no le dejaban acercarte a ti -** le contesto el amble anciano-** era más que obvio que ya no soportara tanto, asi que hace 4 años se marchó y Yukkino después de unas semanas se reunio con ella. **

**- ¿Nadie le creyo?- ** volvió a preguntar Lisanna.

-** solo yo, Gildarts Yukkino, Wendy y Romeo.**- volvió a contestar el maestro.

- ** yo también!- ** grito la pequeña Azuka.

-** supongo que tu Levy le creiste verdad? .- ** Lisanna voltio a ver a la peli azul y ella solo agacho su cabeza-** .. pero eras su mejor amiga..-** voltio a ver a el antiguo equipo de Lucy-** ustedes no me pueden decir que desconfiaron de ella..**- los miembros imitaron la acción de Levy. Al ver esto Lisanna empezó ver a cada uno de los miembros y ellos solo agachaban a volteaba su rostro con vergüenza. –** por que… Porque! Desconfiaron de Lucy!-** grito Lisanna furiosa.

**- pero Lisanna..**- intento decir Mira.

-** pero nada Mirajane!-** esto sorprendio a todos ya que nunca digo nunca había llamado por su nombre completo y sin el complemento "nee" a su hermana mayor.** – se supone que somos sus amigos, No, somos Familia todos aquí y las familias jamás desconfían de otros miembros.**

**- tranquilízate Lisanna- ** pedia el maestro a quien ya empezaba a darle miedo.

**- ustedes!-** apunto hacia todos la albina-** tiene que pedirle perdón a Lucy- ** y voltio a ver furiosa a los supuestos "mejores amigos de Lucy" **– en especial ustedes equipo de idiotas- ** voltea a ver a Wendy**- a asepcion de ti Wendy-** devuelve su rostro a los otros integrantes del equipo**- me entendieron!-** en verdad que Lis estaba tan furiosa que la misma Erza se asusto (un poco).**- en donde esta Lucy vallamos de inmediato-** se paro de su aciento.

**- espera Lisanna aun estas un poco débil, además no te preocupes Lucy estará aquí dentro de unos 2 días creeme llegara volando-** le dijo el maestro

-** sooo, entonces tienen tiempo para preparar una buena disculpa me entendieron!-** volvió a gritar Lisanna a los demás-

**-Aye!-** contestaron todos.

Al otro dia en el gremio Iron Wings se encontraba Sora lavando los platos, Yukkino hablando con el hermano menor de Sora Asashi, vestia un mini vestido floreado con unas sandalias blancas, Asashi era un chico apuesto muy parecido a su hermana cabello purpura y ojos grises, al parecer ambos sentían mas que amistad el uno por el otro. Sora y Asashi usaban una magia la cual consistía en que podían trasformar su cuerpo en cualquier piedra o metal presioso (como oro, diamante etc.)

Haku estaba compitiendo en una lucha de fuerzitas con Ibuki y el gemelo de este Kenshi esperaba su turno para competir con el ganador de ellos, Ibuki y su hermano eran igualos claro por ser gemelos, tenían el pelo verde y ojos azules ambos de 19 años, su magia consistía en magia de clones ( como en naruto hahah). Una pareja entraban con una pequeña niña de 6 años, eran la Familia Cross, James era el jefe de la familia un hombre de 28 años de cabellos rojo y ojos cafes , Akane su esposa de la misma edad de cabello naranja y ojos azules y la linda Aki una hermosa nena de cabello color Zanahoria y ojos cafes como su padre, James y Akane utilizaban magia de arena ya que tuvieron el mismo maestro y crecieron juntos. En una mesa estaban 2 chicas de 17 años discutiendo, Mei y Jana y ambas utilizaban magia musical , Mei usaba música clásica e instrumental y Jana usaba el genero de rock y metal y discutían que música era mejor.

Y en una mesa estaba sentada Lucy, bebiendo tranquilamente un jugo de uva leyendo un libro, vestia uno jeans blancos ya que ahora no le gustaban mucho las faldas, una camiseta blanca y botas blancas y su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta y Plue estaba a su lado saboreando una paleta, cuando Aki vio a Lucy corrió a su lado.

**Lucy-chi (** manera en la que Aki llama a Lucy) **puedo jugar con Pum-chan? (**manera en la que llama a Plue) ** por favor..-** le pidio la adorable niña.

**Claro Aki-chan-** le contesto dulcemente a Aki.

Cabe mencionar que como Lucy es ahora Kuudere es muy raro que sonria, pero cuando de su equipo, del maestro, de Tsubasa, Sora y de Aki les mostraba siempre una sonrisa, minetras que con los demás miembros era Fria y en ocasiones sarcástica.

Cuando Aki se llevo a Plue Lucy se levanto se dirgio a la parte trasera del gremio y ahí invoco a Caprico y a Loki.

**Caprico, Leo salgan.-**

en ese momento la cabra y el apuesto Leon saliero.

**-aquí estoy Lucy-sama-** salio Caprico.-

- **me tienes aquí hermosa princesa tu príncipe a Llegado a tu lado…-** iba a empezar a recitarle halagos y cosas bonitas a Lucy.

**- por favor Leo ahora no es el momento.-** le dijo Lucy.

**- Loki dime Loki-** decía lloriquenado Loki ya que desde hace tiempo Lucy ya no lo llamaba de esa forma, ahora se referia a el como Leo.

- ** tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento-** prosiguió Lucy

-** de acuerdo Lucy-sama- ** contesto Caprico.

**-** **empezemos-** se reincorporo Loki. Es que desde hace 4 años se habían encargado de que Lucy mejorara sus habilidades físicas y balla que había mejorado pero siempre entrenaban, el y Caprico intentaban golpear a Lucy y esta solo esquivaba sus ataques, siempre eran ellos 2 contra ella, cada Dia intentaba abrir más puertas al mismo tiempo. Lucy aprendio a usar las armas ninja como shurikens y kunais y gracias a la ayuda Sagitarius tenia una gran puntería.

**Fin del el cap de hoy hahaha esta vez lo ice más largo y que creen el próximo ya aparecerá Tsubasa dejen comentarios onegai y am espero que mi ortografía este mejorando y si no díganme ok bueno me retiro se despide de ustedes Nodoka-nya. Y cada día los dejo con más incognitas XD. **

**Adelanto del Capítulo 4 " el despertar y una disculpa parte 2 " **

- **Sorpresa!**!- gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail al ver a Lucy y compañía al gremio. Haku y Yukkino se abrazaron al cuerpo de Lucy porque se espantaron al escuchar tan tremendo grito.

**- Haku, golpéame-** le pidió a Haku haciendo ignorando la alocada bienvenida por parte de Fairy tail.

-** qué?!, por qué? - ** le contesto Haku con una cara de WTF?!.

**-creo que estoy soñando..-** le respondió Lucy

**P.D: ****para no poner a cada rato que Lucy tiene una expresión seria y sin rastro de emoción alguna en su rostro ahora Lucy tendrá siempre una expresión seria, como Virgo (sin ninguna emoción en su rostro) en cualquier escena, dialogo que diga o cualquier circunstancia no importa cual ya sea cómica, dramática o romántica etc . Que quede claro que ahora es Kuudere. Ojo no siempre lo será y tampoco la dejare pelinegra pero ya adelante vendrá su cambio.**

**El Sai es una arma muy antigua, usualmente hechas muy pesadas y de acero muy duro. Utilizado para atrapar y romper espadas, asi como tambien la hoja del yari.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 "El despertar y una disculpa "parte II.**

Era una hermosa mañana el sol salía con todo su esplendor en la ciudad Capitolio, los padres de familia salían de sus hogares para ir al trabajo, las amas de casa preparaban el desayuno para sus familias, los niños se alistaban para ir a la escuela, en el gremio Sora se encontraba limpiando el gremio antes de abrir; en un departamento donde 3 jóvenes vivían plácidamente se encontraba un apuesto muchacho parado en la estufa con todo y mandil preparando el desayuno para él y sus queridas compañeras ya que era su turno de prepararlo.

Haku arreglo la mesa y sirvió el desayuno el cual consistía en huevos estrellados, tocino, jugo de naranja y fruta picada, orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias llamo a sus amigas con un fuerte grito.- ** Sempai, Yukino! A desayunar!-** grito con muchas fuerzas.

**Haku, eres muy ruidoso, despertaras a los vecino****s****-** apareció Yukkino aún con su pijama puesta tallándose los ojos.

**Gomen, gomen.**-contesto él.

**Ohayo- **entro Lucy a escena dando un gran bostezo.

**Siéntense en desayuno está listo.**!- pidió Haku. Yukkino se empezó a reír**- ** **que te pasa?**

**Quien te viera con mandil y cocinando hahaha!.**

**Cállate, no le puedes decir a nadie me oíste si los chicos se enteraran de que cocino no sé qué pasará.-** Haku se imaginó la siguiente escena. (imagínense todo en modo Chibi)

"_Haku entraba alegremente al gremio saludando a todos, cuando de repente Ibuki y Kenshi se empiezan a reír mientras lo señalan y después todos los demás los siguen, lo siguiente fue ver a Haku vestido de maid"_

**No!-** grito Haku. Con cara de horror. Y a Lucy y a Yukkino solo se les resbalo una gotita al estilo anime.

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa. **– Itatakimasu-** dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo pero antes de probar bocado Loki apareció.

**Itatakimasu!-** dijo alegremente el espíritu estelar.

**¡¿Tu qué haces aquí!**?-** le **grito furioso Haku por haber interrumpido en sus sagrados alimentos.

**Vamos, vamos, solo quiero desayunar con estas hermosas damas aquí presentes y con tigo idiota.**-le contesto Loki acomodándose sus gafas de forma coqueta con lucecitas a su alrededor.-** además ellas merecen la compañía de un hombre de verdad-.**

**Desayunar con nosotros mi trasero, solo hice desayuno para 3 así que lárgate-** le contesto Haku apuntando con el dedo hacia la salida.

**Puedes preparar para uno más, después de todo aun tienes el mandil puesto.**- dijo Loki, al escuchar esto Haku miro su cuerpo y ciertamente el despistado no se había quitado el mandil ganándose con esto las burlas de Loki.

**Que te importa ya lárgate!**!- grito furioso arrojándole el mandil a la cara de Loki.

**Sácame tu si puedes-** lo reto el espíritu. Haku se lanzó hacia Loki, atacándolo y después de eso solo se veía una pequeña nube de pela en modo chibi de estos 2, Lucy y Yukkino ignoraban a estos mientras desayunaban tranquilamente ya que era costumbre las peleas de Haku y Loki. Entonces Virgo aprecio

**Hime, quiere que los separe- ** le pregunto Virgo a Lucy

**No déjalos, son como niños pequeños cuando se cansen dejaran de pelear-** le contesto Lucy-** ten siéntate con nosotras sería un desperdicio si tiro esto**- le dijo ofreciéndole el plato de Haku porque sabia que su pelea duraría mínimo 1 hora y así las 3 continuaron desayunando (imagínenselas en modo chibi) mientras Haku y Loki seguían con su pelea.

En Iron Wings-

-**cuantas veces tengo que decirte Jana que la música es arte y un ejemplo de ello son los hermosos sonidos que produce el violín-** hablo una chica de 17 años de cabello verde agua y ojos azules, su marca del gremio era café claro y se encontraba en su pierna derecha. que llevaba puesto un vestido de fino y unas botas cafes, después de decir esto empezó a tocar su instrumento-** los sonidos que tu produces es solo ruido, finalizo.**

**-** **ha, -** contesto Jana a Mei,-** tu música aburre solo sirve para dormir a los bebes y a los viejitos, en cambio el metal te llena de energía-** le contesto muy segura de si y con un tono de arrogancia, la chica vestía unos jeans azul marino un poco rotos de las rodillas, una playera negra con el símbolo del gremio, su pelo era negro con algunos mechones morados y rosas, sus uñas eran negras tenia muñequeras en sus manos y la marca del gremio se encontraba en su cintura en color morado.

Los Cross estaban sentados en una mesa enseñándole a la pequeña Aki a leer. Ibuki y Kenshi peleaban entre si, la verdad no se veía quien era quien por ser gemelos y eran de esos gemelos que se vestían iguales, pantalones negros y camiseta blanca, su marca del gremio en ambos se encontraba en su brazo en color marrón , solo que en Ibuki en el izq y el de Kenshi en el derecho.

Sora estaba acomodando los vasos en el anaquel y Asashi solo la miraba.

**Que sucede Asahi-kun?-** le pregunto sonriente su hermana.

**Sora- nee chan, no crees que ya es hora de que tengas novio, digo ya tienes 26, no sea que te cases muy vieja.-** le contesto su hermano menor.

**Pero mira quién habla de temas de amor cuando tu ni siquiera te le haz confesado a Yukkino-chan-** le contesto Sora un poco molesta por su comentario anterior.

**One-chan! **– grito Asashi sonrojado. Pues así son los hermanos, Asashi tenía su marca en el pecho en color gris con el contorno negro y Sora lo tenía en su espalda baja en color lila.

Una hora más tarde los 4, porque Loki aún no se había ido (y se preguntaran en donde está la marca de estos 3, los 3 lo tienen en el mismo lugar, en el ante brazo, el de Haku era negro, el de Yukkino era color gris, y el de Lu era color azul metálico) entraron a Iron Wings al ver llegar a Loki todas las chicas del gremio incluyendo Mai y Jana, menos Sora y Akane, rodearon a Loki con corazones en los ojos y este simplemente se dejaba querer. Haku se fue a divertir con Ibuki y Kenshi, Yukkino al ver a Asahi se acercó a él y este la recibió con una gran sonrisa y Lucy se sentó en la barra pidió un agua de frutas, saco un libro y se puso a leer ignorando el alboroto que causaban los gemelos y su compañero de equipo.

**-ven aquí Ibuki maldito!-** grito Haku.

-** no quiero, además soy Kenshi imbécil.-** le contesto Kenshi el cual era el mayor de los gemelos quien pelaba con Haku, mientras Ibuki estaba sentado en la barra mientras esperaba a que Sora le entregara la soda que había pedido.

**- Aquí tienes Kenshi-kun-** volvió Sora con la soda de Ibuki.

-** gracias Sora pero soy Ibuki-**

-** ara ara esto no puede ser más confuso-** dijo Sora

-** quieres ver que si-** en eso el chico invoco a muchos clones.

**- yo soy Ibuki- **decía uno.

**- ** **no es cierto yo soy el verdadero Ibuki.-**

**-yo soy Kenshi-**

**-yo soy El verdadero Ibuki-**

**-no yo lo soy-**

**-no yo lo soy.**

Ante esto la pobre Sora quedo mareada y cayó al suelo saliéndole su alma en la boca y con los ojos fuera de su órbita.

**Sora-nee chan!- ** grito Asashi preocupado y corrió a auxiliar a su hermana junto con Yukkino , Asashi puso la cabeza de Sora en sus piernas y Yukkino empezó a echarle aire en la cara con un abanico mientras otros miembros menores reían por la escena.

Tal vez Iron Wings no era tan ruidoso como Fairy tail, pero ese gremio para cada uno de los miembros era su hogar el cual nunca abandonarían.

En la ciudad de Magnolia precisamente en las instalaciones de Fairy Tail estaban todos preparando una "bienvenida" a una chica de 23 años que llegaría al día siguiente junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

**Ya está todo listo para mañana, Lucy se llevara una gran sorpresa** – dijo Erza.

**Conociéndola se pondrá a llorar de felicidad-** comento Natsu.

**Aye!-** afirmo un neko ashul.

**Con esto no fallaremos, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.**-hablo Gray quien ya estaba casi desnudo.

**Puedes cubrirte exhibicionista!**!- le dijo Natsu al muchacho.

**Que dijiste cerebro de carbón!**!-

**Lo que oíste idiota de hielo!-**

Y así comenzaron una de sus riñas tan típicas de ellos.

Aislados de las preparaciones en la parte de atrás estaban Wendy, Romeo, el maestro y Lisanna.

**Yo les dije que prepararan una disculpa más no una fiesta-** dijo Lis decepcionada-** iré a detenerlos.**

**Déjalos Lisanna- **la detuvo el maestro-** ellos serán los que se llevaran la sorpresa.**

**Ano.. maestro ¿en verdad Lucy ha cambiado tanto?- **pregunto Lisanna.

**No tienes ni idea Lisanna-** le contesto-** no solo en su fuerza sino también en su personalidad.**

**Así es-** intervino Wendy-** al parecer Natsu-san, Happy, Erza-san y Gray-san no recuerdan nuestro encuentro con ella, era prácticamente otra persona.**

Y así los 4 solo continuaron observando a los demás.

Al amanecer del día siguiente el "trio divino" se preparaban para salir rumbo a Magnolia, se pusieron sus trajes de batalla (los que tenían puestos en el 1er capítulo), prepararon sus mochilas. Los 3 estaban en silencio, Haku y Yukkino miraban con preocupación a Lucy.

**Lucy- Sempai, podemos ir solo Yukkino y yo-** le sugirió Haku.

**¿Porque?-** le respondió como si nada Lucy- **solo es una simple reunión entre 2 gremios- **Haku y Yukkino solo se limitaron a seguir a Lucy hacia la salida, Lucy extendió sus alas y Haku y Yukkino subieron a sus deslizadores y emprendieron marcha hacia Magnolia

En el gremio de Fairy tail todos los miembros, incluyendo a Gajell, a Lily, Laxus y Raijinshuu que ya habían regresado de sus misiones, se sorprendieron de ver a Lisanna despierta y ya estaban enterados de la situación.

**-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?-** se preguntó impaciente el pelirosa quien quería ver a Lucy y estaba dispuesto a postrarse de rodillas para pedirle perdón, él ya sabía de su notable cambio físico por la última vez que se vieron, la verdad no le gusto que cambiara de rubia a morena.

**-****miren ahí viene-** grito Cana señalando al cielo donde se veía como los 3 magos de Iron se acercaban.

**-****todos a sus puestos.!-** grito Erza y de inmediato todos se escondieron.

Al pisar terreno del gremio Lucy noto que había algo extraño ya que en más de una ocasión cuando intento acercarse a las puertas del gremio no faltaba quien que la echara.

**Que sucede Lu-sempai-** le pregunto Haku al ver la cara de preocupación de Lucy.

**Algo anda mal, hay silencio, mucho silencio, estén atentos-** le contesto Lucy.

**Hai-** contestaron Yukkino y Haku.

Entraron lentamente por las puertas del gremio, Haku tenía un Sai en cada mano, Yukkino tenía la llave de libra en su mano de derecha y Lucy llevaba en sus manos las llaves de Loki y Virgo, al entrar completamente al edifico…

- **Sorpresa!**!- gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail al ver a Lucy y compañía al gremio. Haku y Yukkino se abrazaron al cuerpo de Lucy porque se espantaron al escuchar tan tremendo grito.

**-Bienvenida Lucy, cuanto tiempo sin verte-** le dijo Laki.

-** hace mucho que no te vemos!.**

**- Haku, golpéame-** le pidió a Haku haciendo ignorando la alocada bienvenida por parte de Fairy tail.

-** qué?!, por qué? - ** le contesto Haku con una cara de WTF?!.

**-creo que estoy soñando..-** le respondió Lucy

Un silencio incomodo apareció solo se escuchaba como los grillos silbaban.

**-no piensas obedecer-** rompió Lucy con el silencio.

**- no porque te vengaras después te conozco-**

-**Hazlo-**

**-No-**

**-que me golpees- **continuaron hablando Haku y Lucy ignorando completamente a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail a quienes se les escurrió una gotita al estilo anime.

**- está bien-** accedió Haku-** hay va-** Haku solo le dio una pequeña bofetadita.

**- hazlo bien si no quieres que sea yo la que te golpee-** le dijo Lucy

_ **ok-** contesto su amigo con miedo, después de esto Haku le dio un buen golpe a puño cerrado en la cara de Lucy quien solo ladio un poco su rostro por el golpe y en su mejilla se puso roja por el puñetazo.

_ **no es un sueño-** dijo en voz baja.

_** Lucy!-** grito Jubia mientras la abrazaba- **Jubia está contenta de verte-** Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y Lucy simplemente ni le correspondía ni la alejaba.

_** podría soltarme señorita Loxar-** ante esto todos se sorprendieron y Jubia la solto y quedo en Shock por sus palabras en rostro de Lucy no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera frialdad y dureza.

_** Uno de ustedes podría decirme por favor donde está el Maestro Macarov-** pregunto Lucy-

_**por el momento no se encuentra pero regresara más tarde porque no tú y tu equipo lo esperan aquí mientras beben algo-** le sugirió Erza.

_** no gracias, vendremos más tarde-** dicho esto les dio la espalda y se dirigía a la salida.

_** Lu-chan, por favor.. -** hablo una pequeña chica de cabellos azules, Lucy para en seco y le dijo aun dando la espalda.

_** le pediré por favor que no me llame asi señorita Mcgarden, eso sería en compensación cunado me pidió que no la llamara Levy-chan hace 5 años- **le contesto la maga estelar. Levy solo callo, como los demás.

**_por que! Nos tratas así Lucy, somos amigos no!-** le contesto enojado Natsu.

_** pero que hipócrita de tu parte Salamander, cunado hace unos días tú y tus compañeros me trataron peor-** le dijo Lucy.

**_ …., estamos arrepentidos, todos, por cómo te tratamos, por favor quédate solo un momento mientras el viejo regresa, aquí con nosotros, quienes fuimos tus amigos, quienes te apoyamos en los momentos difíciles, aquí donde fue tu hogar-** le contesto más calmado se ex novio, Natsu.

_** Exactamente, lo fue, y créanme que les devolveré por todo lo que me ayudaron, pero ahora mi hogar es en la ciudad Capitolio, en Iron Wings, mi hogar es con Yukkino y Haku-** les dijo mientras extendía sus manos hacia sus costados donde Haku y Yukkino estaban, al decir esto ya nadie hablo-** así que con permiso volveremos cuando el maestro Macarov haya llegado.**

**_Lucy-** se escuchó una voz al fondo. Lucy giro su cabeza sorprendida ya que reconocía esa voz, cuando voltio todos se hicieron a los lados revelando la propietaria de esa voz. –** Lisanna-** susurro Lucy sorprendida. **– cuanto tiempo Lucy-** Lisanna empezó a caminar asía Lucy y cuando llego a ella la abrazo de, Lucy estaba en shock, pero al sentir los cálidos brazos de Lisanna correspondió el abrazo, un abrazo donde las lágrimas no faltaron.**- yokata ** (estoy feliz, o que alegría en japonés), ** Lisanna, Yokata, despertaste-** le dijo Lucy a Lisanna.-** gomene Lucy -** le dijo Lis a Lucy-** porque? **- le contesto Lu,**- por mi culpa sufriste estos 5 años, gomene -** empezó a llorar con más fuerza Lisanna.

**_ne, Yukkino, esa es Lisanna?-** le pregunto Haku a Yukkino.

_** así es Haku, esa es Lisanna-sama-** le contesto Yukkino quien estaba conmovida por la escena.

_** Como vez Lucy, Yukkino despertó hace 3 días, el día en que me llego tu carta-** hizo su aparición el maestro.

**_ Maestro Macarov- ** lo voltio a ver mientras se limpiaba las lagrima-** creí que no estaba-** dijo mientras veía de reojo a quines le habían mentido mientras esto silbaban inocentemente.

_** Lucy, el maestro ya me ha contado todo-** le dijo Lisanna. -** gomen-**

**-no te preocupes Lisanna no es tu culpa-** le sonrió.

**- Lisanna-** grito Loki, quien se había invocado solo-** que feliz estoy de verte viva **(ok eso no era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho)

_** gracias, creo..-** contesto Lisanna.

**_ señorita Lisanna me da mucho gusto que este bien-** dijo Virgo quien había imitado al Loki al autoinvocarse.

**_ gracias… ano- ** dirige su vista hacia los compañeros de Lucy-** eres tu Yukkino?**

**_hai, Lisanna- sama, me alegro al verla sana-** le sonrio Yukkino.

**_** ** y tu quien eres? -** le pregunto Lis a Haku.

_** oh, qué mal educado de mi parte, mi nombre es Haku Aida, mucho gusto, eh escuchado hablar mucho de ti-** se inclina con respeto-** soy compañero de equipo de Lucy y Yukkino.**

**_el gusto es mío- ** contesto Lisanna.

_** Lucy verdad que estas feliz de que Lisanna haya despertado-** le pregunto Loki a su propietaria.

_** es más que obvio Leo-** le contesto. A Loki le salio un aura de depresión.

_** Lucy, ya no me quiere, ya no me llama Loki. - ** decía deprimido en una esquina y Haku solo reía.

_** claro que te quiero Loki, sabes que eso nunca cambiara, amo a todos mis espíritus-** le dijo Lucy a su espíritu.

_** Lucy!, sabia que también correspondías mi amor por ti-** se la abalanzo Loki dándole un gran abrazo y Lucy no hacia nada solo tenia su típica cara de Kuudere pero en modo chibi mientras Loki tallaba su mejilla con la de ella como un gatito.

A Haku le salto una venita de enojo en su frente y le quito a Lucy, que aún estaba en modo chibi.

_** quieres dejar de hacer eso, pereces idiota!, nos avergüenzas!-** le grito a Loki.

_** esta celoso, admítelo-** le contesto Loki. Haku se molesto más

_** no lo estoy casanova de quinta!, quieres que te mate o que.-** contesto un poco rojo

**_ ni con todo tu poder me arias daño-**

**_no necesito magia para darte una paliza- ** dijo Haku mus seguro de sí

_** entonces ven mocoso.**

**(**___**EN ESTA PARTE LUCY, VIRGO Y LISANNA HABLARAN AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE HAKU Y LOKI ESTÁN PELEANDO Y YUKKINO INTENTA DETENERLOS, EN LOS DIÁLOGOS DE LUCY, VIRGO Y LISANNA ESTARÁN CON NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS DE HAKU, LOKI Y YUKKINO ESTARÁN SUBRAYADAS, VALE)**_

Dicho esto Haku se lanzó atacando a Loki, no se muestran en escena, solo salen volando sillas y mesa.

**_oigan, oigan, dejen eso que no es de nosotros- ** intentaba detenerlos Yukkino.-**Haku baja esa silla, Leo deja esa escoba. Oye no habientes ese pastel!, cuidado Lucy-sama… hay no.**

_**_siempre son haci?-**__ le pregunto Lisanna a Lucy mientras una gotita caía de su sien._

____** si así es, siempre que se ven-**__ le contesto_

____** son como Gray y Natsu_**__ rio divertida Lisanna._

_**_ talvez- **__ contesto Lu con su cara seria._

_Lisanna voltio a ver a Lucy y Virgo y rio_

____** que sucede?-**__ preguntaron Lucy y Virgo a coro_

____** es que ahora tienen la misma cara (**__expresión de frialdad)-_

____** ya veo.._**__ no termino de hablar cuando una rebanada de pastel salvaje apareció en escena cayendo encima de Lucy_

Lucy voltio a ver a Haku y a Loki quienes se señalaban el uno al otro echándose la culpa, Lucy camino hacia ellos, las caras de Haku y Loki en ese momento eran como las de Gray y Natsu cuando ven a Erza enojada, Yukkino solo se hizo a un lado, cuando estaba en frente de ellos Haku y Loki intentaron correr pero Lucy los tomo del cuello de sus camisas los sentó en el piso y al mismo tiempo los golpeo a los 2 en la frente con solo dos dedos y volvió a lado de Lisanna y Virgo y Yukkino la siguió.

**_solo eso les hizo, pensaba algo mejor por las caras de horror que pusieron –** dijo Gray

_** Aunque era de esperarse, Lucy, no es muy fuerte que digamos-** finalizo Natsu. Sin saber lo que sucedería. Al escuchar estos comentarios Lucy hablo.

_** Yukkino-**

**_hai Lucy-sama-** le contesto-** 3, 2, 1.. 0- ** al finalizar a Haku y a Loki les sangro la nariz, los ojos y la boca y después cayeron inconscientes esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, **TODOS!, ** en especial a su antiguo equipo dejándolos pálidos.

**_asi.. es de fuerte..**_ susurro sorprendida Erza.

El maestro solo sonrió orgulloso. Virgo fue a levantar a Loki y se despidió-** me llevo a Leo-nii princesa. ** Y al pobre Haku lo dejaron tirado en el piso.

_** no crees que te pasaste Lucy-** le dijo Lisanna que aún estaba en shock por el acto de su amiga.

_** no lo creo, ese fue un golpe ligero. -** le respondió.

**_¿!Un golpe ligero!?-** gritaron todos.

Después de esto Lucy, Lisanna, Yukkino, Romeo, Wendy, Azuka y el maestro platicaron como por dos horas mientras los demás solo veían a Lucy quien les sonreía a Lis y a los demás que creyeron en ella desde un principio y cuando veía a alguien que no fuera de estos 5 ponía una cara fría.

**_ Lucy ha cambiado mucho-** dijo Erza.

_** es cierto_** afirmo Gray_ ** con la sorpresa que preparamos pensé que se pondría a llorar de alegría.**

**_es nuestra culpa que ahora sea así-** dijo Natsu-** joder! Porque no le crei!-** golpe la mesa muy fuerte, se paro de golpe se dirigio a donde estaba Lucy y los demás sujeto se paró donde Lucy estaba sentada y por ende ella le daba la espalda.-** Lucy! Perdóname!, fui un idiota al no confiar en ti, era mi deber como tu pareja!-** Lucy no volteaba.

**-Lucy, perdón!-** Erza imito a Natsu-** se que no lo merezco!**

**- Perdon Lucy!-** se inclino Gray.

-** Jubia quiere que Lucy-san la perdone por todas las cosas horribles que le hizo.**

**- Lu-chan, gomenasai!**

**-coneja, yo opino lo mismo que todos.**

**-** **yo y ****Raijinshuu te pedimos perdón.**

**-perdónanos Lucy.!-** dijeron todos los restantes en coro.

Yukkino solo miraba a Lucy y ella solo tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

_** Lucy..-** Natsu estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, cuando la mano de Haku detuvo la suya apretándola con fuerza, Natsu lo voltio a ver y Haku tenía sus ojos completamente negros-** tu qué quieres mocoso-** le contesto Natsu.

_** como se atreven, después de todo lo que le hicieron pasar!, creen que con un lo siento compensan todas las lágrimas que derramo, por su culpa casi nunca sonríe, por su causa es que nunca ríe!- ** del cuerpo de Haku empezó a emanar un aura negra y de sus manos también, sus oídos empezaron a hacerse puntiagudos y unos colmillos empezaron a salir.

_** con que quieres pelea eh mocoso, no te metas esto solo es entre Lucy y nosotros-** Natsu empezó a prender fuego en las manos. Estaban a punto de atacarse pero Lucy puso su mano en el hombro de Haku.

_** Haku, recuerda que no debes de usar tu magia-**

**_ pero sempai..-**

_** por tu bien-**

**_ yoo…-**

**_ por mi-** le pidió Lucy con una sonrisa, con estas 2 palabras Haku se detuvo, volvió a la normalidad y se sentó junto a Lucy

Cuando las cosas se calmaron la lacrima de comunicación de bolsillo que Yukkino cargaba empezó a sonar, Yukkino la saco de la bolsa.

_** Lucy- sama es una llamada de Sora-sama-**

**_pon la pantalla en grande Yukkino.**

**-hai-** Yukkino extendió sus manos en el aire y de ellas una pantalla más grande apareció, rebelando la cara de Sora, todos los demás también veían ( que mirones ¬¬)

_** que sucede Sora-san.-** pregunto Lucy.

_** Konichiwa! Fairy Tail-** saludo sora ya que también podía ver a los demás.-** le llame porque alguien más quería velos y es..- **en la pantalla apareció un apuesto joven de cabellos café, de unos 26 años, sus ojos azules, más bien un ojo azul porque en el ojo derecho llevaba un parche, pero este lo que le quitaba lo guapo.

_** Hola, muchachos.-** les saludo muy amable el joven

_ **tsubasa-sama –** dijo Lucy y de inmediato su rostro se ilumino

**_ Tsubasa- nii-san!-** dijo Haku.

_**Tsubasa-nii-sama!**

Al mismo tiempo los 3 se inclinaron con respeto.

_**levántense-** ordeno Tsubasa.-** me sorprendió no velos aquí cundo llegue.**

**_ discúlpeme Tsubasa-sama, era mi deber como 3ra a cargo de estar en su llegada-** dijo Lucy mientras se inclinaba pidiendo perdón.

_** no te preocupes, ya sebes el deber es primero, pero quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible quiero darles algo-** le contesto Tsubasa.

__**obsequios-**__ pensó Haku _**No te preocupes Nii-san, llegaremos volando-**

_** de hecho…**-voltea a ver a Yukkino-** Yukkino ya puedes abrir el portal?-**

_** hai Tsubasa-nii-sama.-** contesto Yukkino.

**_ ** **bien nos veremos en unos minutos entonces, me dio gusto verlo Macarov-dono-** voltea a ver al maestro-** sayonara Fairy tail.-** se corta la comunicación.

_** segura que podras abrir el portal?-** le pregunto Haku a su amiga.

_** por su puesto, retrocede un paso.-** le contesto Yukkino, extiende sus manos y dice-** yo domino la relación entre el tiempo y el espacio, mi deseo es estar en nuestro hogar en el tiempo actual-** en eso aparece un portal que muestra el gremio de Iron Wings-** magos de Iron Wings vámonos, tenemos 5 minutos antes de que el portal cierre.**

**-sayonara mina-san, adiós Lisanna-sama-** se despide Yukkino y entra al portal y de inmediato aparece en el gremio.

-** adiós Lisanna-** abraza a Lis,-** te veo luego si-** se despidió Lucy.-** por cierto antes de irme que es lo que le tenía que decir al maestro Shouta-** se dirige al maestro Macarov.

_** o es cierto, toma entrégale este paquete-** se lo da a Lucy.

**_ adiós Wendy, Romeo, Azuka-chan me dio gusto verlos.-** se despide con una sonrisa de los mencionados, se da vuelta a punto de entrar al portal.

_** Lucy, si nos perdonas-** la detuvo la voz de Natsu, Lucy apretó sus puños giro un poco su cabeza y vio a Lisanna quien le sonreía y su lenguaje corporal decía "hazlo por mi"-** lo pensare-** fue lo que contesto Lucy antes de entrar al portal.

Haku fue el último en entrar al portal-** yanne mina-san-** refiriéndose solo a Wendy, Romeo, Azuka y al maestro, se da la vuelta y sonríe de forma burlona al ver a Natsu. Entro al portal, pero el portal seguía abierto por que solo habian pasado 2 min y medio.

**_** **ese mocoso!-** dijo furioso Natsu y entro al portal.

_** Natsu espérame!-** lo siguió Happy,

_** yo también voy_** entro Gray.

**_ tengo que pedirle perdón a Lucy-** los siguió Titania.

**_ chicos esperen, no-** trato de detenerlos Wendy pero tropezó y cayó dentro del portal.

Carla suspiro y entro al portal.

**_ creo que ya están en Iron Wings dando problemas-** dijo el Maestro.

**_ no lo creo-** la voltean a ver- **leí sobre esto-** dijo Levy-** el que invoca el portal escoge quienes pueden entrar y viajar en el y recuerden que Yukkino dijo "magos de Iron Wings".**

**_** **Entonces Gray-sama y los demás se quedaran ahí-** pregunto una angustiada Jubia.

_** no, si llegaran pero tardara unos momentos-**

**_** ** ¿cuanto?-** le pregunto Romeo

_** Aproximadamente en 2 horas.- **

Todos cayeron decepcionados al estilo anime.

_** Solo queda esperar-**

Chan chan chan chan… aquí acabo el capítulo 4 criaturas y criaturos ¿qué tal, les gusto? Por favor comenten. Desafortunadamente no pude actualizar por que no tuve internet unos días, gomene, y tal vez suba actualizaciones una vez por semana, ya que tengo que hacer tareas y no puedo descuidar la escuela, porque oni-chan me regaña :I, eso es lo malo de estar en el turno vespertino de la escuela, casi no tienes tiempo, me gustaba más el matutino.

que creen cambie de look, ahora soy castaña… en fiiiinnn eso es todo Nodoka-nya se despide.

**Adelanto: capítulo 5 "Iron Wings y Lucy"**

_** ¿quieren saber porque Lucy-sempai le tiene tanto respeto y cariño a Tsubasa-nii-san?-** les pregunto Haku. Los antiguos compañeros de Lucy asintieron.-** Tsubasa-nii-san fue una de las personas que más ayudo a Lucy-sempai a volverse fuerte, su fe en ella era enorme, claro que yo también lo hice.-** pauso un momento- **pero Tsubasa-nii-san, el perdió su ojo derecho por salvarle la vida en una misión de clase S donde ella lo acompaño, desde ese día Lucy-sempai empezó a admirarlo más, se pude decir que es su ejemplo a seguir, claro lo es de todos nosotros, todos vemos al maestro Shouta como un padre y Tsubasa es nuestro hermano mayor que cuida de todos nosotros,**

_ **¿entonces porque Lucy-san no lo llama "nii-san?-** pregunto Wendy.

_** no se dieron cuenta de que Lucy-sempai siente más que un lazo "familiar" por el.-**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 "Iron Wings y Lucy "

En Iron Wings los integrantes del trio divino aparecieron en el gremio gracias al portal que Yukkino había invocado. Cuando los 3 habían llegado al estar en frente de Tsubasa se inclinaron con respeto ante este. – Levántense - les ordeno este. Al levantarse Tsubasa les sonrío y el trio divino le correspondióla sonrisa Tsubasa camino hacia Lucy

_ Tadaima- dijo Lucy

- Okaeri nasai- le contesto él. Lucy inclinó pidiendo disculpas- semimasen Tsubasa-sama, era mi deber recibirlo a usted y al maestro-

_ no te preocupes, mi padre me había dicho antes que tenías que ir a Fairy Tail-

_ en donde esta el maestro?- le pregunto

_ en su oficina, esta de mal humor, te recomiendo que no vallas - le susurro lo último guiñándole el ojo.

_nii-san, donde están los obsequios- pregunto Haku con carita de niño ilusionado por un juguete nuevo.

_oH!, lo siento, en realidad no traje nada- le contesto con su mano atrás de su nuca

_ Pero tu dijiste que tenías algo que darnos- izo su berrinche Haku con cara de °3°.

_ se los dije para que ya no estuvieran más tiempo en ese lugar, me preocupaba como estaría Lucy, sé que no estaba cómoda – ante esto Lucy se puso un poco roja y sonrió levente.- gomen Haku.- _primero se tienen que arreglar las cosas, no creo que tarden en llegar- penso esto ultimo_

_ eso no hace Tsubasa-nii-san °3°.

-hahahaha- todos rieron, menos Lucy- por la actitud de niño mimado de Haku

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la casa del trio divino, específicamente en la sala, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Charle, Wendy y Happy, después de 2 horas dentro del portal cayeron dentro de esta, todos encima del Natsu quien estaba todo mareado por el tan aturdido viaje.

_ oigan quítense que pesan!- dijo Natsu recuperando la conciencia, todos se bajaron de él menos Gray quien se quedó encima de sus espalda solo por joder a Natsu- oye exhibicionista de 3ra te dije que te bajaras.

_ no quiero cabeza de carbón tu espalda sienta bien debajo de mi trasero- le contesto el mago de hielo, Natsu se paró tirando a Gray de su espalda.

_ que te quites cabronazo!.

_ya no estoy encima de ti imbécil-

-que me dijiste-

- aparte de idiota sordo!-

- se están peleando- interrumpió Erza.

- no, mira somos los mejores amigos- se abrazaron entre sí temblando de miedo.

- en donde estamos- pregunto Wendy mirando a su alrededor.

- en una casa- contesto Happy.

- eso ya lo sabemos gato- lo regaño Charle- ella se refería de quien es esta casa.

- esperen- dijo Natsu mientras olfateaba- este lugar tiene el aroma de Lucy- inhalo más fuerte para capturar el aroma de Lucy en su mente, soltó el aire…- esta debe ser su casa, tiene su dulce aroma por todas parte- siguió inhalando- esperen este el aroma de Yukkino.. y de.. de… ¡ese mocoso!

_ Mocoso?- le pregunto Erza.

_ si de cómo se llama… - se rasca la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria- Haru!

_es Haku, idiota- adivinen quien dijo eso

_ Como se llame el cabrón, ¿¡porque su aroma está aquí en la casa de Lucy!? –

_ tal vez es porque pasa aquí mucho tiempo- sugirió Wendy.

Los chicos empezaron a observar el interior de la casa que estaba tapizado en un lindo amarillo, en las paredes habían fotografías de los que hay vivían, tenía una chimenea y en sima de esta estaban unos marcos, los chicos se acercaron a la chimenea para observar mejor lo que vieron fue un cuadro con el logo de Iron Wings y una foto del "trio divino en donde Haku estaba en medio de Yukkino y Lucy abrazándolas tenía una sonrisa bastante grande, Yukkino sonreía y Lucy.. Lucy solo tenía su cara de Kuudere. Después de estar mirando en la sala decidieron explorar un poco más, vamos no era la primera vez que se metían a la casa de Lucy pero en este caso era un sitio diferente, exploraron la cocina, el baño y en un pequeño pasillo donde habían 2 puertas en cada lado y una más en el fondo de este.

_ veamos cual es la habitación de Lucy- empezó a husmear Natsu y los demás; Wendy intento detenerlos pero su curiosidad la venció, abrieron la primera puerta, entraron y se encontraron una cama individual con sus colchas blancas, un tocador, un closet, unos buros y una mesa de estudio, en ese cuarto dominaba el color blanco y azul celeste.

_ Creo que Yukkino vive aquí junto con Lucy- dijo Erza quien tomo una foto que reposaba en un buro en la cual estaba Yukkino con Libra y Picis.

_ si es de Yukkino miremos en la otra- dijo Natsu.

Al abrir y entrar a la siguiente habitación encontraron una cama, un closet, en una pared estaban colgados distintos tipos de Sais, tamaño, color, material, un buro en donde estaba las mismas fotos de la chimenea.

_ así, que Haku también vive con ellas, tsk, maldito suertudo- hablo Gray quien imagino a Haku mimado por las 2 magas estelares.

_ para ser la habitación de un hombre está bastante ordenada- dijo sorprendida Charle por lo limpia y acomodada que estaba la habitación de Haku.

_ si si si, ya es suficiente, la otra tiene que ser el cuarto de Lucy- continuo Natsu quien no estaba muy feliz de haber descubierto el que Haku viviera junto con Lucy, la habitación de la maga de espíritus estelares era la del fondo, Natsu abrió lentamente la puerta y empezó a asomar su cabeza poco a poco pero Gray quien ya estaba desesperado por la lentitud del peli rosa lo empujo de una patada- anda de una vez idiota!-

Natsu callo de boca y se golpea con la piecera de la cama, iba a pararse a defenderse pero el abundante aroma de Lucy lo detuvo- esta es.. el cuarto de Lucy.

Empezaron a fisgonear, el cuarto de Lucy estaba pintado de rosa, su cama tenia las sabanas lilas, un tocador, un closet, buros, estantes con libros y una mesa de estudio donde había papel, tinta y plumas, pero lo qué más resaltaba de toda la habitación era la enorme pintura de Lucy y sus padres, esa pintura que se encontraba en la mansión Heartfilia, la cual Lucy se esforzó en recuperar y reparar ya que en esa mansión estaban todos los recuerdos de su infancia junto a su madre y de igual manera en el jardín estaba la tumba de su amada progenitora.

_ que no esa es la pintura que estaba en la mansión de Lucy?- dijo Happy quien fue el primero en verla haciendo que los demás giraran la cabeza para también observar.

_ esta como nueva- halo Wendy.

_ esta foto tiene un gran valor sentimental para ella- dijo Erza, todos sonrieron felices y siguieron husmeando, en el closet habían como 3 de sus trajes de batalla y ropa casual la cual consistía en pantalones, blusas y camisetas, era raro ver faldas o vestidos. En la mesa había cartas dirigidas a la madre de Lu las cuales decidieron no leer (por ahora), en los estantes los libros eran de novelas, los gustos literarios de Lucy no habían cambiado.

_ con que aún le siguen gustando de este tipo- pensó en voz alta Erza quien hojeaba una novela con ojos de gatito y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_ de qué tipo Erza-san?- le pregusto Wendy, Erza cerro rápidamente el libro- de nada en especial-

-por favor dime de que es-

- no aun eres muy pequeña para saberlo-

-Erza-san ya tengo 17- chillo Wendy, al parecer a su equipo aun no le caía el 20 de que ya no era una niña.

- mooo! Aun sigues comportándote como una- le regaño Chale.

Cuando Happy quiso tomar otro Libro un pequeño Libro rosado que estaba al lado del que Happy quiso tomar cayó al piso llamando la atención de todos.

_¿ Qué es esto?- pregunto Natsu levantando el librito y lo empezó a hojear, de entre las hojas salió un papel, Erza se agacho a recogerlo y al voltearlo- chicos miren esto- los demás se acercaron y vieron que no era un simple papel era un fotos de todos los miembros de Fairy tail en donde el equipo Natsu estaba en frente en la cual Natsu abrazaba a Lucy, en los tiempos en que Lucy sonreía, en el reverso de este decía " _un día común con mi familia" _al ver esto los ojos de todos reflejaron tristeza y culpabilidad incluso los de Wendy quien había creído en Lucy desde un principio.

Natsu abrió el librito y en la primera hoja decía "_Diario Lucy Heartfilia"- _ es un diario- los demás lo voltearon a ver, empezó a mover las paginas para empezar a leerlo. – Natsu-san no, el diario de una chica es algo que no debes de leer- trato de detenerlo la chica peli azul, pero Natsu no hizo caso. Gray, Erza, Happy e incluso Charle se colocaron detrás de Natsu para así también poder leer.

-no debo leer es privado.- se decía a sí misma para evitar la tentación de husmear en el diario de Lucy- es personal, es personal… mooooo! Ya no resisto- se rindió colocándose detrás del peli rosa para también alcanzar a ver lo que había escrito en el librito.

Los escritos no tenían fecha, no era un diario en sí, era más como un no sé, algo en donde escribía lo que pensaba.

En una página decía "_Ibuki y Kenshi son tan graciosos, la verdad también me cuesta identificar quien es quien, más cuando usan su magia de clones, pero no lo demuestro, siempre quiero decirle a todos que los quiero, me fue inevitable formar lazos con este gremio, no quería porque tenía miedo a que me fueran a herir de nuevo"_

_Otra página " hace un mes conocí a un chico llamado Haku, es un completo idiota, siempre me reta a duelos en los cuales siempre gano, le llevo 2 años, bueno en realidad son 9,"_

"_me cuesta tanto seguir con esta personalidad, pero no puedo mostrarme como soy realmente"_

"_Haku me pidió que formáramos equipo no quiero tener compañeros de nuevo"_

"_hace 1 año forme equipo con Yukkino y Haku, no es un mal chico creo que tiene un gran potencial como mago, su sueños es convertirse en un mago santo"_

"_hoy por fin después de 2 años de unirme a Iron Wings mis alas salieron ahora soy un mago clase S" _

en otra "_Jana y Mei discuten mucho, siempre me preguntan que me gusta más si la música clásica o el rock, la verdad me gustan los 2 y se los digo, me gustaría que un día mezclaran ambos géneros"_

en otra pagina "James y Akane me recuerdan a Bisca y a Alzack _y Aki-chan me recuerda a Azuka-chan, ya debe estar grande me gustaría poder verla"_

"_Las peleas entre Haku y Loki me recuerdan a las de Gray y Natsu"_

"_soy la 3ra encargo del gremio, todos me obedecen creo que ahora soy como Erza, me alegro ya que siempre quise ser tan fuerte como ella" _

"_Sora-san es idéntica a Mirajane, son amables, hermosas y siempre te sonríen, Asashi me recuerda un poco a Elfman, cuida mucho a su one-chan"_

"_cuando veo una rosa blanca me recuerda al cabello de Lisanna, espero que despierte pronto, sé que el maestro Macarov le entrega las rosas que le envió para ella"_

"_el maestro Shouta es tan bueno con migo y los demás, dice que somos sus hijos, igual que el maestro Macarov solo que él nos decía "mocosos", como extraño al maestro"_

"_quiero volverme mucho más fuerte para que Tsubasa-sama este orgulloso de mi"_

"_extraño a Fairy tail, siempre, siempre estarán en mi corazón chicos"_

Con esto último Natsu y los demás se pararon rápidamente y corrieron hacia la salida, Natsu siguió el aroma de Lucy el cual lo llevaba hasta Iron Wings, como corrió muy rápido dejo atrás a los demás y lo perdieron de vista.

-disculpe, sabe dónde está la sede de Iron Wings- le pregunto Erza a una señora que iba pasando

-sí señorita siga por el camino….- le empezó a dar indicaciones-

-muchas gracias- emprendieron su camino a Iron Wings

Natsu llego a Iron Wings primero que los demás, entro de golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

-Lucy!- grito, todos voltearon a verlo y la mencionada abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida.

-Natsu…- susurro

-que hace ese aquí!- se paró Haku con intensión de echar a Natsu, pero Tsubasa lo detuvo.

-Tsubasa-nii-san..-

-esto es entre ellos Haku- le contesto el castaño.

-Lucy, tengo que hablar con tigo-

-es lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos-

-no, quiero decir.. Quiero discutir con tigo sobre algo muy importante-

-si es sobre trabajo el maestro Shouta está en su ofici...- no pudo terminar cuando Natsu se paró en frente suyo y la abrazo.

-solo escúchame- le dijo, Lucy no correspondía o lo alejaba.

-que-

-perdóname, sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor, are lo que sea por tu perdón-

-lo que sea…-

-si lo que sea-

En ese momento Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy y charle llegaron muy agitados por que venían corriendo.

-Lucy!- gritaron.

-Scarlet, Fullbuster, Wendy, nanda…-

Se dirigen hacia ella y cuando estaban en frente se postraron pidiendo disculpas, en pocas palabras se estaban humillando, menos Wendy.

-perdónanos Lucy, por favor!- seguían postrados en el piso.

-ya basta…- susurro Lucy al verlos humillándose ante ella.

-por favor estoy dispuesta a que me mates si con eso me perdonas- le pidió Titania quien le entrego una espada en mano a Lucy

-Erza… no..-

-no solo a Erza también yo!- dijo Gray- mátame a mí también si eso me hace merecedor de tu perdón-

-yo también Lushy- se unio Happy a ellos

-…, Natsu- le hablo Lucy-

-hai-

-dijiste que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que te pida?-

-así es Lucy lo que sea-

-de rodillas, une a ellos-

-entiendo- se postro al lado de sus compañeros

-están en lo cierto, para que sean merecedores de mi perdón tiene que morir- les dijo Lucy con la mirada sombría y vos dura. Los miembros de Iron sudaban frio, conocían todo sobre el pasado de Lucy, sabían que era fría y no muy fácil de comprender pero nunca se imaginaron que sería capaz de asecinar. El maestro Shouta miraba desde se oficina mediante una lacrima visión.

-Lucy-san que..- le pregunto Wendy asustada y preocupada.

- Lucy-sama…-

-Senpai, no! Detente!- dijo sorprendido Haku al ver las intenciones de su compañera.

-perdóname, Wendy- le dijo sin voltearla a ver

-primero, tu Dragneel, el que más daño me causo, el que me rompió el corazón- Lucy alzo la espada, Natsu solo esperaba el golpe mortal con los ojos cerrados, los demás no aguantaron las lágrimas, Wendy se tapó la cara al igual que Charle, pero la espada no se clavó en Natsu sino a su lado, quedo enterrada en la madera del piso, Natsu se sorprendió por no recibir el golpe alzo su rostro y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo no solo a él sino a todos los de Iron Wings, menos a Tsubasa ni al maestro.

Lucy estaba llorando, y poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas.

-no puedo.. no puedo hacerlo- soltó la espada y tapo su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte- chicos, no puedo lastimarlos- los de Iron Wings se pusieron furiosos y rodearon a Lucy, protegiéndola, menos Tsubasa y Haku por que Tsubasa le decía algo a Haku en voz baja y este asintió con la cabeza y después se unió a los demás para defender a Lucy, Yukkino, Sora y la pequeña Aki se pusieron a la altura de Lucy quien seguía llorando y la abrazaron

-largo- dijo Jana

-como se atreven a venir aquí y hacer llorar a Lucy-san - siguió Mai

-sabemos quién son, Fairy tail, sabemos lo que le hicieron a Lucy-nee- les dijo Ibuki,- son los causantes se su dolor, los responsables de que sea dura y fría- siguió Kenshi.

-algo que no perdonamos los de Iron Wings es que hagan llorar a sus miembros.- amenazo Asahi.

-ustedes que!, no se metan no querrán provocar al gremio más fuerte de Fiore- se paró Natsu

-no interfieran en asuntos familiares- les dijo Erza mientras se re-equipaba con la armadura de la rueda del cielo

-vinimos aquí a hablar con Lucy, no para pelar con ustedes idiotas- hablo Gray quien ya estaba invocando su magia.

- miembros de Fairy tail, los respetamos como gremio, respetamos a Macarov –dono- les dijo Jemes de forma educada (aleluya por fin hablo)

-pero no toleramos que vengan hagan llorar a Lucy-chi y de paso se porten de un modo no muy amable- continuo Akane la esposa de James.-

-no nos gusta pelear, pero en este caso…- continuo Haku

-aremos una excepción!- hablaron todos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron contra Erza, Gray y Natsu.

-Karyū no Tekken- ataco Natsu a los clones que Ibuki y Kenshi avían invocado, como eran muchos Natsu no encontraba a los verdaderos magos.

-Nii-san- grito Ibuki al ver como Natsu golpeo a Kenshi y lo siguiente que vio fue como el pelirosa estaba en frente suyo dándole un buen golpe

-Musical attack- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jana y Mai atacando a Erza, solo que Jana lo dijo tocando una guitarra eléctrica y Mai tocaba un violín.

-espada circular- contraataco Erza, dañando seriamente a las chicas- es evidente la docencia de poder- les dijo

-no me olvides- hablo Akane atrás de ella- sand storm!- ante el ataque Erza fue lanzada por la arena de Akane hacia una pared al cual se destrozó por el impacto.- es diferente el número de oponentes

-Chicos ya basta!- pedía Wendy

-ice make: cañón!- ataco Gray a Asahi quien esquivo el ataque.

-mi turno- hablo el peli purpura- Tetsu no ken- transformo su brazo en hierro golpeando al Fullbuster en el estómago.

-Suna kiatsu (ciclón de arena)- ataco también James a Gray.

Era evidente que por ser más contra ellos Gray y Erza estaban en una desventaja, sin embargo Natsu atacaba victoriosamente a otros miembros que no son necesarios mencionar (ya saben de esos que no importan y que nunca hablan), pero en el momento que se topó a Haku quien pelaba al margen con Natsu sin usar su magia y en momentos Haku hacia cortes en sus brazos con sus Sais

-quítate de mi camino mocoso! , Karyū no Kagitsume- ataco furioso a Haku quien salió volando fuera del gremio.

-Haku!- gritaron Yukkino y Lucy quien alzo la vista en el momento en que Natsu ataco a su compañero.

-Lucy!- traro Natsu de acercarse a ella pero fue detenido por un golpe en estomago que Sora le había proporcionado al convertir su puño en diamante

-Daiamondo keru (_patada de diamante)_!- le proporcionó Sora a Natsu una patada que lo hizo llegar al otro lado del gremio, cabe mencionar que Sora es un mago clase S, quien hace no hace misiones muy seguido y cuando las hace son todas de clase S por lo que como le pagan mucho no tiene necesidad de hacer una hasta cuando el dinero de la misión anterior esta por acabarse.

Natsu se reincorporo nuevamente parándose de nuevo con intensión de dañar a Sora.- Karyū no Tekken- estaba a punto de golpear a Sora cuando una mano detuvo fácilmente su puño apagando instantáneamente el fuego de este- no interfieras, kisama yaro!- la grito a Tsubasa quien fue el que detuvo anteriormente su ataque, Lucy reacciono instantáneamente al ver que Natsu dirigía su puño hacia Tsubasa, golpeo rápidamente los brazos y hombros de Natsu bloqueado su magia y este cayó al suelo

-Pero que..- dijo sorprendido Natsu al notar que podía invocar su poder mágico-

-vallase- decía aun llorando Lucy- por favor-

Tsubasa se acercó a Lucy y la abrazo y ella se aferró al pecho de él llorando así con más fuerza como una niña desamparada en busca de amor.

-Luce…- susurro Natsu sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían

-por favor les pido que se retiren- les pidió educadamente Tsubasa quien aún abrazaba a Lucy.

-no iremos a ningún lado- le contesto Natsu.

-Wendy-san- de inmediato Wendy contesto- Hai-

-me arias el favor de llevar a tus amigos fuera, por el momento Lucy está un poco alterada, AUN NO ES EL MOMENTO-

Wendy fue la única de sus compañeros quien entendió las palabras del castaño- hai- se dirigió hacia Natsu para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-espera Wendy-

-Natsu-san por favor aún no está lista- el Dragneel volteo su rostro donde Lucy era abrazada por Tsubasa- está bien- le contesto se puso en pie con ayuda de su compañera y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Gray-san, Erza-san, Happy, Charle es hora de irnos- les dijo la peli azul

Gray y Erza se pusieron de pie difícilmente a causa de las heridas que les habían causado los ataques de los magos de Iron, después salieron silenciosamente del gremio.

-mina, arigato, hontoni arigato!- les sonrió Lucy a todos y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, esa fue la primea vez que Lucy sonrió abiertamente. Lucy alzo su rostro para ver el de Tsubasa y su sonrisa se hizo más grande para después volverse a recargar en su pecho y Tsubasa le acaricio el cabello.

-_no salió como lo pensé, en verdad que son impredecibles Fairy Tail- _pensó el súper mega híper sexy y guapo Tsubasa.

A unos metros lejos del gremio el equipo Natsu iba caminando en silencio.

-hey, magos de Fairy tail! Mate!- grito Haku

-nani, mocoso?- dijo Natsu al ver a Haku.

-ya no estamos en tu gremio que quieres- le dijo Gray.

- oye tranquilo viejo, no los vine a seguir por gusto estoy aquí por hacerle un favor a Tsubasa-nii-san.- le contesto Haku

-que favor?- le pregunto Erza

-contarles sobre Lucy, bueno lo que se desde hace 4 años que llego aquí-Los chicos abrieron sus ojos- pero aquí no, vallamos a mi casa.

Al llegar al departamento Haku les ofreció asiento así como una taza de té y pastelillos, Happy estaba sentado en la mesa de centro devorando los postres.

-y bien- dijo Natsu

-como ya saben, Lucy llego a Iron Wings hace 4 años cuando ustede…

-si si ya lo sabemos, bríncate esa parte si- lo interrumpió Natsu.

-en los días en que Lucy-senpai llego yo no estaba en el gremio, cuando regrese encontré la noticia de que alguien nuevo se había unido, la vi por primera vez sentada en una mesa sola y aislada de los demás, una chica extraña, muy callada, su cabellos era el más hermoso que había visto, negro como la noche, me acerque a ella para saludarla

_~flash back~_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-hola soy Haku Aida, come te llamas- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Lucy solo lo volteo a ver sin responder y después volvió su rostro - oye te hice pregunta

-Heartfilia, Heartfilia Lucy- le contesto seriamente

-ya veo, te puedo decir Heartfilia-

-si eso quieres- le contesto sin verlo

-oye que magia usas?-

-espíritus estelares-

-enserio, cuantas llaves tienes-

-10 de oro y 5 de plata-

-sooo! Oye te conozco eres Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail!- le dijo alegremente, Lucy no contesto- ¿pero que haces aquí porque no estas con tus amigos?.

-fui expulsada- le dijo como si nada.

-que?!, porque? Si tu eras una de las más apegadas a Fairy Tail no?- Lucy se paró de su asiento y se empezaba a retirar- oye a dónde vas?

-no me gusta que me interroguen- le contesto

-que vengas del mejor gremio de fiore no quiere decir que te creas la gran mierda- le dio enojado, Lucy paro pero aun le daba la espalda- uuy te dolió no es así.

-déjame en paz-

-o si no que Heartfilia, me golpearas, o perdón creo que como no eras fuerte por eso te echaron- empezó a caminar hacia Lucy, los demás miembros dejaron a lado lo que estaban haciendo para ver la escena, Lucy no contestaba nada a sus palabras-no piensas hacer nada para defenderte- estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de Lucy.

-Loki- llamo a su espíritu estelar quien le dio un fuerte golpe a Haku mandándolo al otro extremo del gremio mientras los demás se sorprendieron.- te dijo que la dejaras en paz-le dijo Loki a Haku mientras se levantaba.

-maldito- estaba a punto de contra a tacar cuando Tsubasa lo detuvo.

-ya basta Haku- le dijo Tsubasa.

-nii-san-

-Lucy querida adelántate al campo de entrenamiento Tsubasa ira después- le dijo el maestro Shouta a Lucy quien agradeció se inclinó con respeto y salió del lugar junto con Loki mientras el la abrazaba por los hombros, cuando salió se dirigió a Haku- Haku ella no es alguien con la que te puedas meter.

-esta bien- le contesto sin protestar- pero porque ella esta entrenando con Tsubasa-nii-san cuando los 2 se negaron a que el me entrenara

-es que tu no puedes controlar tus fuerzas, además ella es un caso especial-

-pero-

-sin peros Haku, Tsubasa ve con Lucy que te está esperando-

-si padre- se retiro Tsubasa.

-_que tiene esa tipa que yo no ¿eh?- se preguntó mentalmente Haku- ya te mostrare Heartfilia -_

~fin flash back~

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-desde ese día siempre que veía a Lucy la empecé a retar a duelos, los cuales yo siempre perdía, cada día era más fuerte invocaba 4 espíritus al mismo tiempo sin recaer, supongo que fue gracias a los entrenamientos con nii-san, despues de 2 semanas llego Yukkino, de inmediato de vio que ella y Lucy ya se conocían y al principio ellas eran equipo, las llamaron el dúo estelar, pero ese nombre no duro mucho tiempo ya que después los 3 hicimos equipo-

-cómo te enteraste de su pasado? - le pregunto Gray-¿te lo conto ella?

-algo así- les contesto

-como que algo así- le pregunto Natsu

-lo vi en su mente- les contesto

-como-

-bueno yo.. tengo el poder de ver el pasado de una persona cuando la veo a los ojos, es un día el que no me gusta recordar mucho, pero fue el día en que pude comprender a mi senpai-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya 7 meses habían pasado desde que Lucy estaba en Iron Wings, Haku se encontraba tirado en el suelo adolorido por la pela que había tenido con Lucy minutos antes, Lucy cerraba las puertas de Caprico, Taurus, Scorpio y Sagitarius.

-es suficiente por hoy, adiós- le dio la espalda y empezaba a caminar

-porque?- pronuncio y Lucy lo voltio a ver- como es que eres así de fuerte, que te hace ser fuerte-

-mi fuerza proviene del dolor y rencor que tengo dentro y esto es un medio mediante el cual puedo aprovecharlo, eso fue lo que me dijo Tsubasa-sama- le contesto.

-dolor?, pero eras amada por tus compañeros, lo recuerdo, lo vi en el Deimatou embu hace más de un año, vi cómo te apoyaron en la pela contra Flare de Raven tail, vi como tus amigos se enfurecieron cundo la chica de Sabertooth te torturo-

-eso no te incumbe- le contesto mientras le daba la espalda, cuando sintió que los brazos de Haku le hacían verse cara a cara, las pupilas de Haku en ese momento estaban dilatadas.

-quiero saberlo Heartfilia- le dijo con una voz seria y dura mientras la veía a los ojos, Lucy sintió debilidad. Haku estaba viendo atreves de sus ojos chocolates todas las causas de su dolor, _"hipócrita", "traidora", "fuera de aquí", "no te acerques a Lisanna", "desearía no haberte conocido", _fueron las palabras que más metidas estaban en la mente de Lucy, después de saber su triste pasado Lucy lo empujo y el solo quedo en shock por lo que la chica avía pasado.

-quien te da el derecho…- pronuncio a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo solo salió corriendo dejando a Haku estático.

Al día siguiente al llegar al gremio Haku corrió hacia donde estaba Lucy quien platicaba con Yukkino, Lucy al ver que el chico se acercaba a ellas se paró y empezaba a alejarse.

-senpai, lo siento-

-senpai?-

-si, senpai, porque eres mis superior o no.-

-soo- le contesto

-perdona ya sebes por lo de ayer-

-no hay cuidado, vamos Yukkino-

-hai, Lucy-sama-

-a dónde van?- les pregunto curioso

-a hacer un trabajo- contesto Yukkino

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?-

-mi equipo es solo con Yukkino-

-entonces seamos equipo los 3- le propuso Haku

-no quiero tener más compañeros- le contesto Lucy dando le la espalda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿entonces como se hicieron compañeros? – pregunto Erza

-fue un día cuando….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el lugar donde Lucy entrenaba ella se despedía de Caprico y Loki al finalizar el día, estaba muy cansada, cuando sus espíritus se fueron ella cayo de rodillas, no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar aparte de que tenía una herida enorme en la pierna izquierda, a dura penas se levantó y emprendió camino hacia su hogar, estaba nublado ya estaba entrando a la ciudad cuando comenzó a llover, la pobre no pudo más y cayo, la lluvia comenzó a mojarla, detestaba sentirse débil, agradeció que en ese momento las calles estuvieran vacías por el mal tiempo.

-Heartfilia-senpai?- se escuchó una vos masculina, Lucy alzo el rostro y vio a Haku quien también estaba mojado.

-Aida, que haces aquí con esta lluvia- le pregunto

-lo mismo te digo- Lucy solo lo miro- bueno salí a comprar algo para cenar y me agarro la lluvia-

-ya veo-

-por cierto que haces ahí tirada-

-por nada- le dijo mientras se paró con mucho esfuerzo

-¡¿oye que te paso!?- le pregunto al ver su herida

-estaba entrenado, adiós Aida, tengo que irme-

-oye donde vives, para que te acompañe-

-a unas 5 cuadras, pero no es necesario que me acompañes-

-está muy lejos, ven la mía está aquí a unos metros, tienes que curarte esa herida antes de que se infecte-

-no gracias estaré bien- empezaba a caminar cuando Haku la cargo

-no te estoy preguntando- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Su casa era pequeña solo tenía lo indispensable, cuarto, cocina y baño, la sentó en su cama mientras el buscaba el botiquín y una toalla, cuando volvió empezó a secarle el cabello.

-yo puedo hacerlo sola- le quito la toalla y ella empezó a secarse sola, Haku se inclinó y empezó a limpiar y desinfectarle la herida, Lucy protesto un poco por el ardor que le causo el alcohol y el isodine, al terminar vendo cuidadosamente la herida.- gracias- dijo levente

-no hay de que- esa fue la primera vez que escucho esa palabra salir de boca de Lucy- al parecer seguirá lloviendo, tendrás que quedarte hasta que se calme- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- espera traeré té caliente- se dirigió la cocina y puso el agua en la estufa, después volvió a la habitación se sentó a lado de Lucy, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo por parte de los dos.

-oye te gusta la lluvia- le pregunto a Lucy

-si, con ella las cosechas crecen, me trae paz, me recuerda a…-no termino su oración (adivinen a quien le recordaba, la primera en adivinar decidirá si Lucy y Haku en un cap se den un beso)

-entonces aquí vives-

-así es, este es mi santuario personal-

-está muy ordenado para ser la de un hombre-le dijo analizando que todo estaba ordenado y limpio, en ese momento recordó cundo entro por primera vez a la casa de Natsu la cual era un d-e-s-a-s-t-r-e.

-oye!- reclamo Haku, Lucy solo rio un poco

-además eres un buen enfermero- siguió bromeando

-es que.. he vivido solo durante la mayoría de mi vida, así que tuve que aprender a valérmelas por mí solo-

- lo siento- contesto

-no hay problema, pero en ocasiones me siento solo, la verdad no me gusta esta casa-

-entonces porque no buscas otra-

-solo he encontrado departamentos, pero son para dos o más personas y la verdad el alquiler es muy caro-

-bueno..- dijo suavemente y Haku la quedo viendo- en el departamento donde vivo con Yukkino tiene una habitación sobrante, si quieres puedes venir así sería pagar menos alquiler entre los 3-

-enserio!- contesto emocionado

-bueno, pienso que no vendría mal compañía, Yukkino se aburre estando sola con migo en casa y en las misiones-

-misiones.. eso quiere decir que somos compañeros!-

-creo que al equipo no le vendría mal otro integrante-

-gracias Heartfilia-senpai-se paro y la estrujo fuertemente, Lucy no correspondió ni lo alejo

-pero, podría dejar de decirme Heartfilia-

- si pero con una condición- Lucy asintió-dime Haku

-Hai, Haku-se dieron un apretón de manos y la tetera empezó a sonar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ese día por primera vez la vi sonreír a alguien que no fuera Tsubasa-nii-san o al maestro.

-oye mocoso, quien ese tal Tsubasa-pregunto con fastidio Natsu al escuchar como su ex –rubia invito a Haku a unirse a su equipo y a vivir con ella –_ a mi nunca me ofreció vivir en su casa-___pensó

-valla que eres idiota, él es el hijo del maestro Tsubasa-grillitos sonaron en el ambiente- el chico de cabello café, del parche-seguían los grillitos- quien abrazo a Lucy

-AAAAAAAA-dijeron juntos los chicos de FT

-Lucy-senpai y él tienen un lazo muy fuerte, lo respeta como si fuera el mismo rey de Fiore, le tiene una lealtad infinita..-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Erza

-una vez le salvo la vida-

-yo también lo hice 100tos de veces- contesto Natsu

-¿quieren saber porque Lucy-sempai le tiene tanto respeto y cariño a Tsubasa-nii-san?- les pregunto Haku. Los antiguos compañeros de Lucy asintieron.- Tsubasa-nii-san fue una de las personas que más ayudo a Lucy-sempai a volverse fuerte, su fe en ella era enorme, claro que yo también lo hice.- pauso un momento- pero Tsubasa-nii-san, el perdió su ojo derecho por salvarle la vida en una misión de clase S donde ella lo acompaño, desde ese día Lucy-sempai empezó a admirarlo más, se pude decir que es su ejemplo a seguir, claro lo es de todos nosotros, todos vemos al maestro Shouta como un padre y Tsubasa es nuestro hermano mayor que cuida de todos nosotros,

_ ¿entonces porque Lucy-san no lo llama "nii-san?- pregunto Wendy.

_ no se dieron cuenta de que Lucy-sempai siente más que un lazo "familiar" por el.-

-Lucy jamás corresponde un abrazo a menos que sea de él, bueno a Lisanna también la abrazo, pero entiende lo que les digo no-los chicos asintieron

-bien eso es todo, tienen que irse antes de que las chicas lleguen, si senpai los ve aquí me mata, se come mis viseras y balara en mi tumba y no estoy exagerando- Natsu los demás lo quedaron viendo con cara de horror- bueno creo que si exagere-

-tadaima- hablaron las chicas

-rayos ya llegaron, salgan-

-pero por donde- dijo Happy

-por aquí-los llevo al cuarto de Lucy ya que era la única ventana que tenía acceso a la calle, les dire que su apartamento se encontraba en el 3er piso-

-Haku donde estas- se escuchó la vos de Lucy

-ahora voy- contesto- salgan ahora los tiro por la ventana (todo en modo chibi) primero a Natsu después a Gray enseguida a Erza y por ultimo con mucho cuidado ayudo a bajar a Wendy- sayonara Wendy-san, saludame a Lisanna, a Macarov-dono, a Asuka-chan ya tu novio- refiriéndose a Romeo, salio de la habitación y se dirijo a la sala con Lucy y Yukkino

-no es mi novio- le contesto sonrojada Wendy, Charle y Happy bajaron volando.

Por la caída las heridas de Natsu, Gray y Erza se hicieron más grandes.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo lo hice largo mucho felicitaciones si llegaron al final

Adelantototo

-bienvenido amo- hablo Lucy vestida de maid, cuando Natsu entro al maid café

-Lucy!, que haces aquí-

- estamos trabajando como meseros joven Natsu-le contesto Virgo quien salió atrás de Lucy con una charola en mano- mire.

-aquí están el omelette y el jugo que pidió amo- le entrego su pedido a un cliente el cual tenia corazoncitos en los ojos.

-arigato, Yukkino-chan-

-las señoritas quieren más té-les ofreció vestido de mayordomo y con una sensual sonrisa a unas chicas que también veían al chico con corazoncitos.-

-Hai, Haku-kun- le contestaron

-mi ángeles necesitan algo más- le hablo a unas chicas de forma coqueta Loki quien vestía igual de mayordomo.

-una foto con tigo Loki- le contesto una

Capítulo 6 " trabajo en equipo parte I"


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mundo de , como están la neta yo mal por la noticia sobre la cancelación del anime de Fairy tail, no estoy del todo triste ya que yo también sigo el manga, creo que es más doloroso para los que solo ven el anime, si eres uno de ellos, te recomiendo mucho que también leas el manga y.. Perdón por decir groserías pero…. ¡TE DIERON EN TU Pu…. MADRE MINERVA HDP!, ¡te idolatro Erza!. Además Ganaron joder! GANARON! Invictos. Salve Fairy tail y salve Hiro-sama aunque cada semana nos deja más intrigados.. Rouge del Futuro ósea no mames!

Sin más que decir yo estoy aquí en este momento viendo como onii-chan se encabrona y dice palabrotas por un estar perdiendo en un juego de carreras desde su Tablet. Y el capítulo de hoy es el siguiente….! Este cap contiene un poco de Nali

**Capítulo 6 "trabajo en equipo" parte I.**

Erza, Wendy, Charle, Gray, Natsu y Happy llegaban al gremio, todos los vieron entrar y se sorprendieron al ver que Erza, Gray y Natsu estaban heridos, con gran pesadez se sentaron en una silla cada quien.

-¿!** Gray-sama que le sucedió!?-** pregunto angustiada su ahora novia y corrió hacia él y empezó a atender sus heridas.

-**al parecer les dieron una paliza-** se empezó a burlar el Dragón slayer de metal

-**cállate!-** contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-**quien hubiera pensado que los magos de Iron Wings eran tan fuertes-** dijo Erza

-**dímelo a mí, aun me duele la patada que me dio esa chica-** siguió Natsu-** además aun no puedo sentir mi poder mágico-**

**-esos 2 imbéciles me atacaron al mismo tiempo-** hablo el pelinegro-** auch, Juvia, te cuidado con eso- ** le reclamo a la chica quien curaba sus heridas

-**perdóneme Gray-sama, Juvia solo quiere ayudarlo-** empezó a llorar la maga de agua y sus lágrimas empezaron a inundar el gremio-**Juvia no puede sr útil para Gray-sama-** empezó a sollozar-**Gray-sama no ama a Juvia!**

-**Gray, detenla!-** suplico Max

-**yo por que!-**

**-porque tu la hiciste llorar!-** le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. El chico comenzó a nadar hacia Juvia ya que sus lágrimas habían convertido el gremio en una piscina pública.

-**oye Juvia, claro que te quiero y mucho, tonta.-**

**-¿Qué tanto?-** pregunto calmándose un poco si dejar de llorar

-**tanto como las gotas de agua que caen cuando llueve-**

**-es muy poco- **volvió a llorar otra vez

-**date prisa antes de que nos ahoguemos!-**

**-te amo, más que todo el agua que hay en este mundo, te amo más que mi vida misma-**

**-sñif, snif… Juvia también ama a Gray-sama-** se lanzó encima del ice boy, quien cayó en el piso, mientras Juvia lo abrazaba fuertemente-** Juvia, no.. no puedo respirar…**

Más tarde, después de que las lágrimas de Juvia de secaran…

-**ne, maestro, quien es Iron Wings, jamás había escuchado sobre ellos?-** le pregunto Romeo al maestro, y todos los demás lo rodearon para también escuchar la respuesta del maestro.

-**verán, Iron Wings, es conocido por pocos.-**

**-entonces son débiles-** dijo Freed

-**te equivocas, de que no sean conocidos no quiere decir que sean débiles, a ellos no les gusta destacar mucho, sin embargo esta en uno de los 4 mejores gremios, nunca han participado en los grandes juegos mágicos, el nombre del maestro es Shouta no Tenshi, es un viejo amigo mío, al igual que Minerva (** perra!**) usa magia Territorio, actualmente tiene 5 magos clase S.**

**-quienes son maestro?-** pregunto tímidamente Wendy

-**el hijo de Shouta, Tsubasa no Tenshi, no se exactamente cual es su magia, Lucy Heartfilia maga de espíritus estelares y de bloqueo.**

**-Lu-chan es clase S!?-** pregunto sorprendida Levy.

-**así es- **sonrió orgulloso el maestro

-**Lucy se ha vuelto muy fuerte-** hablo feliz Lisanna al escuchar que su amiga era clase S

-**oiga que es eso de bloqueo?-** le pregunto Romeo-** con que se come o que?**

**-Según lo que Shouta me dijo… es una habilidad que Lucy creo estudiando la anatomía del cuerpo, ella utiliza ataques físicos en tu cuerpo y así bloquea tu poder mágico.**

**-entonces esa fue la razón por la que no pude usar magia cuando ella me golpea-** hablo Natsu-** es una habilidad increíble.**

**-continuando con lo que dijimos, Sora Hikari su magia su magia se llama materialización, además de que es hermosa-** dijo con cara de pervertido al imaginarse una Sora en paños menores-** James y Akane Cross, utilizan magia de arena**

-**Es cierto Sora es muy guapa-** dijo Mira con una sonrisa-** es una de las 5 tops model.**

-**asi que mocosos, no subestimen a Iron Wings, su poder es muy grande, tan grande como Fairy Tail.**

**-ne, hablando de ellos, como les fue con Lucy-** pregunto una albina mayor, a los chicos solo les salió un aura de depresión-** ya veo..**

**-tengo que irme, Jerall me está esperando-**

**-que van a hacer?-** pregunto Lis

**-tenemos una cita-** contesto sonrojada.

-**es cierto olvidaba que ahora son novios, suerte en tu cita.-** contesto Lis. Cuando Erza se fue Natsu se paró y se dirigía a la salida.

**-bien ya es hora de irse, nos vemos, vamos Happy-** se despidió el joven pelirosa.

-**aye-** salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hogar

-**y a estos que les pasa?-** se pregunto Cana

-**los pusiste en todos lados Happy?-** pregunto con voz siniestra y profunda.

-**aye-** contesto del mismo modo

-**entonces veamos-** se colocaron en frente de una gran lacrima visión y enseguida apareció en pantalla la sala del departamento de Lucy, donde ella y sus compañeros hacían actividades diversas, Lucy leía, Yukino bordaba, y Haku y Loki peleaban. Y se preguntaran como ven esto, pues Happy y Natsu la hicieron de ninjas (nin nin) y a escondidas de todos pusieron lacrimas visión en todo el apartamento, caminos, gremio y aparte hicieron una la cual seguiría a Lucy a todas partes. Pasaron 2 horas con la misma escena Natsu y Happy estaban por pararse.

-**que aburridos son..-** dijo decepcionado Natsu

-**Aye…- **estaban a punto de irse-** Mite, mite Natsu-** le hablo al pelirosa y este enseguida pego su cara a la pantalla

En el departamento de Lucy, Loki ya se había ido, tenía una cita, y los muchachos se encontraban cenando.

-**ne, senpai, que era lo que tenía el paquete.**

-**que paquete?-** le contesto mientras le daba tranquilamente un sorbo a su café.

-**el que le te dio Macarov-dono para el maestro.-** al oír esto Lucy y Yukkino pusieron cara de zombis, a Haku se les escurrió una gotita-**que?**

**-pues..-** dijo Yukkino.

~Flash back~

Después del pequeño espectáculo que los chicos de FT y Iron Wings hicieron, Lucy junto con Tsubasa y Yukkino subieron a la oficina del maestro. Tocaron la puerta-** adelante-** contesto Shouta y entraron.-** Lucy, Yukkino, niñas mías a qué hora volvieron-** obviamente no iba decir que vio todo el show de hace rato.

-**acabamos de llegar maestro-** le contesto Lucy-** tenga el maestr… Macarov-dono me dio esto para usted-** le entrega el paquete.

-**o gracias, me urgía que llegara-**

**-Que es padre?-** le pregunto curioso Haku.

-**quieren ver lo que hay?-** pregunto el maestro Shouta con cara de malvado, los chicos asintieron curiosos-** esta bien les mostrare-** empezó a abrir lentamente el paquete, mientras lo chicos miraban intrigados y curiosos, termino por abrirlo rápidamente-** un pan!-** lo saco de la caja con cara Chibi, Lucy, Tsubasa y Yukkino cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

-**solo un pan padre?!-** le pregunto un poco Tsubasa mientras se hacia enorme y el maestro se hacia pequeño mientras comia su pan

-**Hai !, el pan de Magnolia es muy rico, le pedi a Macarov que me comprara uno, ¿quieren?-**

**-padre!-** después solo risas se escucharon, excepto Lucy.

~fin flas back~

Haku solo empezó a reír-** el maestro es todo un loquillo, HA ha haha!-** empezó a reírse muy fuerte cuando Lucy empino su cara al platón de sopa.

-**no se ríe en la cena-** le dijo con su actitud Kuudere.

-**semimasen-** dijo con carita de

Al terminar de cenar cada uno se retiró a su habitación para dormir.

En lado de Natsu..

-**al parecer se fueron a dormir-** dijo con ojeras en los ojos, voltea a ver a Happy quien ya estaba durmiendo-** hasta mañana Lucy-** dice, apaga la lacrima y se va a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se levantó aceleradamente y se dirigió a la lacrima, la encendió, y para su sorpresa el trio divino ya no estaba en casa-** mierda! Me quede dormido!-** se dijo enojado

-**tranquilo Natsu, tal vez estén en el gremio-** le sugirió Happy mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-**oh es cierto-** cambio la imagen a las lacrimas que se encontraban en el gremio y ahí vio a Lucy sentada leyendo con plue, Yukkino hablando con Asashi y los demás haciendo sus actividades-** al parecer esta es su vida en su nuevo gremio, ven Happy es hora de ir al nuestro.**

**-aye-** apagaron la lacrima y se dirigieron al gremio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

En Iron Wings.

Lucy se paró de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina del maestro, toco la puerta y después entro.

-**Lucy, hija que sucede-**

**-vengo a avisarle que mi equipo y yo mañana saldremos a buscar a los de Evil moon-**

**-tranquila, no tienes que ir tu si quieres-**

**-pero es mi responsabilidad ya que la vez pasada deje escapar a uno de ellos, no descansare hasta que…**

**-Lucy, basta- **Lucy callo

-**querida solo tú y tu equipo hacen trabajos de clase S, te estar sobre esforzando-**

**-pero soy clase S- **

**-pero tus compañeros no-** Lucy bajo el rostro

-**no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que estas siendo egoísta, deberías pensar en ellos, divertirte un poco, de hecho, es una orden -**

**-cual?-**

**-que te diviertas-**

**-hai, pero que pasara con Evil moon?-**

**-James y Akane se encargaran de eso-**

**- entiendo, me retiro, con permiso-**

Mientras Lucy charlaba con el maestro..

-**Yukkino mira!-** Haku le restriega un cartel de un trabajo en la cara.

-**se solicita meseros hombres y mujeres temporales para un maid late, por una semana, en la ciudad de Magnolia, paga 15 monedas de oro a cada uno más propinas-** leyó en voz alta, parpadeo 2 veces-** no creo que Lucy-sama acepte sabes que solo hacemos misiones difíciles**

**-pero suena divertido ¿o no?-**

**-lo se, pero no se si Lucy-sama quiera-**

**- y si la convenzo-**

**-ya quiero verte intentarlo-** se burló Kenshi, quien estaba atrás de él junto con Ibuki.

-**ahh!, imbécil me asustaste-**

-**no creo que Lucy-nee acepte-**

**- cuanto apuestas?-**

**-mmm con que quieres apostar ehhh?**

**-si apostemos!-** contesto seguro de sí Haku

-**qué te parece si el perdedor besa a Jana en la boca-**

**-ee? Eso es suicidio Kenshi -** en ese momento recordaron cuando un fan de ella fue al gremio con el pretexto de pedirle su autógrafo y de repente la beso, Jana se puso más que furiosa y alego "solo quiero que una persona me bese" y el pobre fue a dar al hospital.

-**gallina-**

**-no lo soy.. grrr acepto.- **Se dieron un apretón de manos.

-**Yukkino, Ibuki están de testigos-**

**-hai nii-san-** contesto Ibuki

-**pues ya que..-**

**-miren ahí viene Lucy-nee-** dijo Ibuki

-**el momento de la verdad…-** dijo siniestro Kenshi

-_**ok aquí voy-**_se animó mentalmente Haku-** senpai!-** le dijo cantando

-**nani?-** contesto Lucy con su actitud Kuudere.

**-mira-** le pone el anuncio en su cara-** me preguntaba si podíamos ir nosotros a hacerla- **Lucy empieza a leer, iba a decir que no cunado recordó las palabras de maestro "_**… estas siendo egoísta, deberías pensar en ellos"-**_**di que sí, di que si-** decía Haku en su interior.

-_**di que no di que no-**_decía internamente Kenshi.

-**está bien-** contesto serenamente.

-**no!-** se lamentó Haku

**-si!-** celebro Kenshi

-**espera.. dijiste que sí?-** dijeron Kenshi y Haku al mismo par

**-hai, hagámoslo-**

**-si!-** celebro Haku

-**mierda… estoy muerto-** se lamentó Kenshi.

-**hey.. Kenshi….**- dijo cantando Haku-** es hora de pagar…**

**-oi oi mate además ella no está aquí-**

**-está bien pero cuando llegue tienes que cumplir-**

**-está bien acepto mi derrota-**

-**ne Haku cuando hay que presentarse?-** le pregunto Lucy al chico

-**lo antes posible dice aquí-**

**-entonces vamos ya-**

**-Hai!-** contestaron felices sus compañeros. Estaban por salir del gremio cuando se toparon con Tsubasa.

-**ohayo!, a donde van-**

**-a hacer un trabajo nii-sama- ** le contesto Yukkino

-**uno de clase S ¿n0?**

**-no es uno normal, mira-** le dijo animadamente Haku mientras le restregaba la hoja en el rostro, Tsubasa lo leyó en voz baja.

-**so… ya era hora que se relajaran, en especial tu Lucy-**

**-lo mismo me dijo el maestro-**

**-entonces no les quito más su tiempo vallan-**

**-hai-** contestaron los 3

-**por cierto Lucy-** la mencionada voltio-** creo que te verás hermosa vestida de maid-** la pobre se puso roja hasta los oídos.

-**ha- hai-** comenzó a caminar como robot

-**senpai… ¿te sientes bien?-** le pregunto su amigo, Lucy no pudo más y se desmayó, cuando cayó todos pusieron caras de sorpresa pero en chibi.

Cuando Lucy despertó ya está en el tren rumbo a Magnolia-** donde estoy…- **

**-en el tren con destino a Magnolia Lucy-sama-**

**-que me paso?-**

**-te desmayaste por que Tsubasa-nii san te dijo que te verías hermosa vestida de maid-** le contesto Haku

-**me desmaye…-** se vuelve a poner roja y pone sus manos en sus mejillas-** que vergüenza.. que pensara de mi…-**

-**ne Yukkino…-** le dijo a oído de su amiga-

-**¿qué?-**

**- si no supiera que senpai es una Kuudere, en estos momentos pensaría que es una dandere-**

**-cierto- **le contesto

Cuando llegaron a Magnolia se dirigieron al maid café que al parecer era nuevo, entraron, pero estaba vacío.

-**hola!-** grito Haku, enseguida una mujer hermosa vestida de maid como de 30 años salió.

-**bienvenidos amos, que se les ofrece-**

**-venimos por lo del trabajo-** contesto Yukkino

-**oh, gracias al cielo, los estaba esperando-**

**-nosotros somos Yukkino, Haku y Lucy del gremio Iron Wings, estamos a su servicio- **hablo Lucy.

-**Lucy-chan mi nombre es Mari, soy la gerente, verán como dice en el anuncio, necesito meseros temporales porque los que contrate aun no llegan ya que en el tren en el que viajaban sufrió de daños técnicos-**

**-entonces solo hay que meserear-**

**-hai-**

**-entonces empecemos-** dijo Lucy quien ya se estaba poniendo el mandil.

-**ano.. Lucy-chan-**

-¿**nani?-**

**-tienes que hacerlo vestida de maid-**

**-… eh?-**

**-si ya sebes ya que este es un maid late-**

**-demo demo no traigo un vestido de maid-**

**-no te preocupes, mira aquí tengo varios-** le da uno a Yukkino y otro a Lucy-** y para Haku-kun tengo este de mayordomo, los vestidores están ahí, cámbiense por favor abrimos en 30 minutos-**

Haku fue el primero en salir, estaba vestido de mayordomo (recuerdan a Usui Takumi de Kaichou wa maid sama en el capítulo 18, así lucia Haku solo que en castaño.) –**Oigan chicas ya casi-** en ese momento Yukkino salió con su traje de maid (del modelo que usa Honoka del anime Kaichou wa maid sama).

-**¿qu-que tal me veo?** –pregunto tímidamente a su compañero mientras flores y luces salían a su alrededor

Haku con cara de chibi esta rojo al ver a su compañera-** muy moe-**

**-ar-arigato!-** le contesto roja,se sonrieron los 2-** que tanto miras!-** reacciono Yukkino

-**tu preguntaste ¿o no?-** le contesto igual reaccionando-** ne senpai ya casi es hora de abrir**

**-no quiero salir-**

**-¿eh?, ¿Por qué?-**

**-no quiero que nadie me vea así-**

**-vamos Lucy-sama, no debe ser tan malo-**

**-no quiero-**

**-vamos Lucy, amor no seas tímida-** dijo Loki a espaldas de Yukkino y Haku, los dos al escucharlo voltearon a verlo sorprendidos

-**y tú qué haces aquí-** le reprocho Haku

-**como espíritu de Lucy es mi deber ayudarla en las misiones-** le contesto acomodándose sus gafas-** además es mi oportunidad de conocer más bellezas. **

**-Hime es hora de abrir- **le pidió Virgo que por obviedad no necesitaba vestirse ya que siempre trae puesto su traje de maid.

-**no-**

**-nee nee, no creo que logremos sacarla de ahí-** les dijo Yukkino preocupada.

-**mmmm ya sé cómo..-** se le prendió un foco a Haku-** nee senpai si no sales no estarás cumpliendo con Mari-san-**

**-ahí están Leo y Virgo, que trabajen en mi lugar-**

**-bueno… creí que como orgullo de ser de Iron Wings tú también ayudarías pero veo que no… me pregunto qué diría Tsubasa-nii san en este momento-**

**-e-está bien- **salió Lucy del vestidor con un traje de maid, muy diferente al que uso en la primera misión que hizo con Natsu, (era el modelo que usa Misaki en el anime de KWMS), y no traía 2 coletas; que para ser sincera para mi se veía un poco boba así, llevaba el pelo suelto-** y que tal?-** pregunto con las mejillas rojas y con la vista a un lado.

Loki, Haku y Yukkino se sonrojaron, alzaron sus brazos dibujaron un circulo con ellos- moe moe- y al terminar de hacer el circulo estiraron sus brazos hacia el frente e hicieron un corazón con sus dedos- kyun! dijeron al mismo tiempo (para que sea más imaginativo les dejo este link (  watch?v=uRFO4v3LLVk).

-**are are mina-san todos se ven muy guapos, are y ustedes quienes son-** refiriéndose a Virgo y a Loki.

-**son mis espíritus Mari-san, soy una maga estelar, ella es Virgo y el Leo- **aclaro Lucy su duda

**-soo… bueno les explicare, yo seré la cocinera en esta semana, ustedes se encargaran de atender a los clientes-**

**-hai-**

**-Lucy-chan, Yukkino-chan y Virgo-chan, atenderán a hombres y mujeres, a los hombres les dirán "amo", y a las chicas "señorita"-**

**-entendido-**

**-Haku-kun y Leo-kun, atenderán solo a chicas y las llamaran "señoritas"**

**-entendido Mari-san-**

**-muy bien aquí vamos- **los animo Mari

-**Hai!-**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

En Fairy Tail

-**aburrido..-** dijo Natsu tumbado en una de las mesas del gremio. Se encontraba aburrido ya que Gray se había ido a una misión con Juvia, Erza estaba en una cita con Jerall y Wendy se había ido con Charle a una misión.

-**aye.. extraño a Charle-**

**-ara ara.. Porque tan afligidos-** les pregunto sonriente Mira

-**no hay nadie con quien pelear- ** le contesto Natsu

**-y porque no van a hacer un trabajo-**

**-no hay nadie del equipo- **dijo deprimido

**-apuesto que extrañas a Lucy en estos momentos, baka-** le regaño Lisanna y este se deprimió más

-**vamos Lisanna no seas así-** le pidió Mira-** que no ves que más deprimido no puede estar**

**-hummm-** volteo su cara Lisanna

-**veo que sigues molesta-**

Lisanna volteo a ver a Natsu quien estaba tristón-** ma ma ma.. vamos no es para tanto..-** se acerca le sonríe-** oye escuche que hay un nuevo café en el centro que tal si vamos, así te perdonare por ser tan tonto-**

**-enserio-** se animó Natsu

-**hai, tu adelántate, tengo que cambiarme primero-**

**-está bien, vamos Happy-**

**-aye!-** salieron a toda marcha hacia el café

-**ne Happy será este?-** le pregunto a su gato estando en frente del café

-**aye, ne Natsu al parecer es un Maid Late-**

**-¿Qué es eso?-**

**-es un café donde las meseras se visten de Maids y te llaman "amo"**

**-enserio-**

**-aye-**

**-wowow, entremos- **abrió la puerta, al entrar vio un café bastante lleno, el local estaba iluminado y sus muebles eran de la época colonial.

-**bienvenido amo**- hablo Lucy vestida de maid, cuando Natsu entro al maid café

-**Lucy!, que haces aquí**-

- **estamos trabajando como meseros joven Natsu**-le contesto Virgo quien salió atrás de Lucy con una charola en mano- **mire.**

-**aquí están el omelette y el jugo que pidió amo**- le entrego su pedido a un cliente el cual tenía corazoncitos en los ojos.

-**arigato, Yukkino-chan-**

**-las señoritas quieren más té**-les ofreció vestido de mayordomo y con una sensual sonrisa a unas chicas que también veían al chico con corazoncitos.-

-**Hai, Haku-kun**- le contestaron

-**mis ángeles necesitan algo más**- le hablo a unas chicas de forma coqueta Loki quien vestía igual de mayordomo.

-**una foto con tigo Leo-kun**- le contesto una

-**lo que mis ángeles deseen-**

**-desea una mesa amo-** le pregunto Lucy con su actitud Kuudere

-**eee Ha-Hai-**

**-sígame por favor-** le dejo en su mesa-** aquí está el menú amo, cuando decida que tomar me llama- **se inclina y se va

**-Lucy se ve muy bonita-** pensó en voz alta

**-se ve muy diferente a cuando hicimos la primera misión con ella- **le contesto Happy

Se escuchó como se abrió la puerta y enseguida entro Lisanna con un blusón floreado, mayones y sandalias, identifico a Natsu y a Happy y se dirigió a su mesa.-** gomen ¿me tarde?-**

**-um.. no-**

**-ya ordenaste?**

**-todavia no**

**-um aver el menú-** empezó a ver el menú-** o ya se qué quiero.. ne one-san-** llama a una camarera que estaba de espaldas y cuando esta volteo se sorprendió al ver que era Lucy

-**que desea ordenar señorita?-** le sonríe solo a Lisanna

-**Lucy!, que haces aquí en Magnolia?**

**-nos llegó una solicitud y mi equipo y yo aceptamos, estaremos aquí durante 1 semana y ano.. ya que este es un maid café agrega el chan y el Kun-**

**-Hai Lucy-chan?**

**-¿qué va ordenar señorita?-** le vuelve a preguntar dulcemente

-**me gustaría tomar una orden de panqueques, un coktail y una malteada de fresa-**

**-en seguida señorita- **le contesta-** y usted amo que va a ordenar-** le pregunta a Natsu de igual modo.

-**ee?-** se sonroja-** eto.. lo mismo que Lisanna-**

**-y usted amo-** le pregunta a Happy

-**un pescado sin freír por favor Lucy-chan-**

**-en un momento estará su orden, con permiso-** se inclina y se va y Natsu la sigue con la mirada y con las mejillas rojas, Lisanna y Hapy lo ven con ojos picaros, cuando entro a la cocina volvió de su trance.

-**¿qué?-** les dice a Lis y a Hapy

-**te guuuusta-** se burlan los 2 y Natsu se pone más rojo

-**déjenme en paz!.**

Al entrar a la cocina Lucy se encontró con Haku quien a escondidas miraba la escena.

-**ne senpai que esos no son Lisanna-san y Dragneel-**

-**hai-**

**-y porque los atendiste, bueno si solo fuera Lisanna-san lo entendería pero.. ¿Dragneel?-**

**-sabes que yo separo mi vida personal del trabajo-**

**-por eso eres de admirar senpai-**

Momentos más tarde ya cuando la orden estaba lista Haku y Lucy se dirigieron a la mesa de Natsu y Lisanna.

-**aquí está lo que pidieron amos-** les pone los platos a Natsu y a Hapy

-**arigato Lucy-chan-** le contesto Natsu con vos sensual esperando a que la chica se sonrojara pero la chica hiso caso omiso, provocando un puchero en Natsu.

-**aquí está su pedido señorita-** le dijo Haku de forma sensual y educada con florecitas a su alrededor, a Lisanna se le pusieron las mejillas rojas-

-**Ha- hai Haku-kun-** se perdió en sus ojos purpuras, causando que Natsu y Hapy la miraran de forma picara. Los meseros se retiraron.

-**te guuusta-** se burlaron de ella y ella se puso más roja.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos se pararon y agradecieron.

-**vuelvan pronto amos-** se despidió Lucy de Natsu y Hapy con una sonrisa.

-**vuelva pronto señorita-** se despidió Haku de Lisanna.

Al salirse Natsu, Hapy y Lisanna suspiraron.

-**eso fue raro..- **dijo Natsu

**-muy raro- **continúo Lisanna

-**aye..-**

**-y ahora a dónde vamos?-** pregunto ilusionada Lisanna

**-al gremio- **contesto simplemente el Dragón Slayer.

-**oh-** dijo un poco desilusionada.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio en silencio.

-**ne Natsu, ¿te sigue gustando Lucy verdad?-** rompió Lisanna con el silencio

-**¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-se te nota, como la miras, como le sonreíste…**

**-….-**

**-¿quieres recuperarla, no?**

**-así es Lisanna, se que no tengo derecho a pedirle otra oportunidad, pero desde ayer, cuando vi como ese otro chico la abrazo y ella le correspondio.. no lo se, sentí que no quería que nadie más la abrazara a parte de mí, en verdad quiero que ella por lo menos nos perdone-**

**-…., creo- **Natsu la miro fijamente-** creo que ya es hora de que yo intervenga- **dijo animadamente parándose enfrente

-**eh?-**

**-si, les enseñare cual es la manera correcta de disculpares, no con una fiesta-**

**-¿Cómo aras eso?-**

**-se quedara una semana ¿no?, tenemos tiempo,prepararemos algo que le llegue al corazón-**

**-Aye!-** contestaron animadamente

La jornada del día se había acabado y el maid Late estaba por cerrar.

-**gracias por su trabajo-** agradeció la gerente-** nos nos había ido tan bien como hoy-**

**-no fue nada Mari-san, gracias a esto conseguí muchas citas-** enseño muy feliz Loki muchas fotos en sus manos

-**bien es hora de cerrar, hasta mañana-**

**-oyasumi!-** salieron los chicos del establecimiento

-**ne… en donde vamos a dormir-** pregunto Haku

-**eeeeee….. no lo se-** dijo Yukkino

-**hay que buscar un hotel-** sugirió Lucy. Virgo y Loki se fueron su mundo. Estuvieron buscando alojo durante bastante tiempo, pero desafortunadamente todos estaban llenos.

-**al parcer dormiremos en la calle-** se deprimió Yukkino

-**vamos no están malo-** dijo Haku acostándose en el pasto-** oyasumi-**

**-oi yo no quiero dormir afuera-** se enojo Yukkino

**-** **creo.. que conozco un lugar en donde podemos quedarnos- ** Yukkino y Haku la observaron-** vengan es por aquí- **empezó a caminar por las calles y sus amigos la siguieron hasta quedar en frente de un edificio rojo con un techo marrón obscuro

-**Lucy-sama esta es su…-**

**-si mi antiguo hogar- **idió nostálgicamente.

-**enserio!-**

En ese momento los hombres del bote iban pasando-** esa no es… Lucy-san!-**

Lucy toco la puerta y en seguida una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido roja escotado, cuando Haku la vio casi se vomita.

-**Lucy!-** se sorprendió al verla

-**buenas noches casera Land, cuanto tiempo-**

**-que deseas Lucy-**

**-me preguntaba si, tenia un departamento disponible, mis compañeros y yo necesitamos un techo donde quedarnos, aunque sea esta noche, por favor-**

**-ummm esta no es una posada… sin embargo tengo una disponible, pesen-**

**-arigato-** contesto Lucy y siguieron a Land, quien los guio hasta el departamento que era de Lucy les entrego la llave

-**pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, al final me pasaran sus gastos, esta todo amueblado, pero solo hay una cama –**

**-así esta bien, Gracias Land-san, oyasumi-**

**-oyasumi- **se retira. Los chicos entran, encienden la Luz-

-**wow, esta era tu casa senpai-**

**-así es-**

**-tomare un baño-** Yukkino se dirigió al baño

**-y que aremos si hay solo una cama-**

**-yo lo arreglo-** Lucy invoco a Aries

-**ano.. semimasen .. me llamo-**

**-Aries-chan-**

**-hola joven Haku-**

**-Aries me arias el favor de hacer 2 camas con tu lana-** le pidió Lucy

-**hai, ¡bomba de lana!-** y así aparecieron 2 nubes de lana-** ano… es muy esponjoso semimasen.**

**-así es perfecto gracias Aries-** cerro la puerta.

-**yo dormiré en esta y tú en esa, Yukkino dormirá en la cama**

**-está bien-** se tumba a la esponjosa cama-** oyasumi senpai-** bosteza y se queda dormido.

-**es su turno Lucy-sama-** salió Yukkino del baño.

-**si, tu dormirás en la cama-**

**-hai arigato, oyasumi-**

Lucy entro al baño y se sumergió en el agua caliente de la tina, su cuerpo se relajó, y cerró los ojos, en su mente recordó las palabras de Tsubasa "…**creo que te verás hermosa vestida de maid", **sonrío levemente pero enseguida el recuerdo de alguien más paso por su mente **"arigato Lucy-chan",** recordó la manera de como Natsu le agradeció horas atrás, se dio una cachetada mental y sumergió su cuerpo hasta la nariz-** no puedes volver a caer Lucy-** se dijo a sí misma-** no como hace 5 años.**

.

.

.

.

El capitulo de hoy llego a su fin gomene por no haber actualizado rápido, que prefieren caps largos e interesantes, o cortos y rapidos.

Dejen comentarios o no actualizo…

La decisión está en sus manos … (inner- eso que!) Nodoka-nya dice sayonara.


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa mina-san, ano… eto… que iba a decir…..¡ a sí! En el otro capítulo algunas cosas estaban mal, el link del video que les deje no se vio todo, lo corregí, pero aun así no se mostró todo. Vieron el manga 324 noo! Lucy (del futuro ) murió , llore en ese momento y la reacción de Natsu, cada vez hay más Nalu; gracias Hiro-sama!. Eeeeeeeeeeen Fiiiiiiiin. El día de hoy les traigo el **capítulo 7 "Trabajo en equipo II".**

**.**

**.**

El sol salía en la ciudad de Magnolia, en el departamento donde el mejor trio de Iron Wings se alojaba sonó un despertador el cual hacia bastante ruido. Haku se levantó con mucha pereza, apago, a decir verdad tomo el pequeño despertador, lo arrojo a la pared destruyéndolo, arrastrando sus pies se encamino al baño a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas matutinas, jalo la cadena del escusado, se miró en el espejo, tenía ojeras y lagañas pegadas en los ojos, en su boca se notaba el rastro de saliva y sus cabello estaba todo alborotado y parado; para él era algo ,am si, normal, abrió la llave del grifo y con agua fría se lavó la cara, al contacto con el líquido revivió instantáneamente, mojo su cabello con el agua que aún tenía en sus manos, en cámara lenta y luces a su alrededor sacudió su cabellera, como actor de comercial de champo, y salió del baño. Algo no encajaba.. Se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente el reloj que estaba en la pared, marcaba las 9:30 am, y el maid café abría a las 8:00 am, solo se oía el _tick tack _que las manecillas del reloj producían, pasaron como 45 segundo y el reloj marco las 9:31…

-**Mierda ¡me quede dormido!-** reacciono Haku y enseguida salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Maid latte, corría por las calles tan rápido que dejaba una gran nube de polvo a su espalda. Al llegar al maid latte abrió las puertas y la campanita sonó.

-**bienvenido am… ha eres tu-** dijo Yukkino con cara iluminada y sonriente quien pensó que era un cliente y al momento de ver a Haku desaparece su amabilidad.

-**aaa pero te hubiera gustado que fuera otra persona- **le dice pícaramente-

-**de que hablas?-** le respondió con fastidio

**-de A-s-a-s-h-i-** le dice en su oído, ella se pone roja muy roja-** haha te cache, te gusta**

**-te e-equivocas!-** le responde a un roja

**-aha… mira ahí viene Asashi-** señala a la puerta y Yukkino rápido voltea, al darse cuenta que era una broma de su compañero lo voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido-

-**ya déjame en paz! O le diré a Lucy-sama-**

**-uy que chillona eres-**

**-Lucy-sama Haku me esta moles…-** fue callada por la mano de Haku

-**ya ya… gomen-** respondió –**cambiando de tema**,** por qué no me despertaron en la mañana-**

-**lo intentamos… 10 veces y no despertabas, siempre diré que tienes el sueño pesado-**

**-donde esta Lucy-senpai-**

**-en la cocina, y esta de mal humor-**

**-ok gracias-** se va a la cocina y encuentra a Lucy quien estaba a punto de salir a atender a unos clientes-** senpai ya llegue**

**-llegas tarde-**

**-he he- **ríe nervioso-** gomene**

**-a la próxima no llegues tarde, o are eso-** Haku trago saliva

-**entendido jefa-** ríe divertido. Esperen a Lucy se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-**apresúrate, hay clientes**

**-ok iré a cambiarme-** después se fue a cambiar y salió a atender a los clientes. Un día normal en el maid Late.

En el edificio de Fairy Tail

-**… y eso sería todo, entendieron?-** les pregunto Lisanna quien estaba arriba de una mesa mientras los demás estaban alrededor de ella.

-**hai!-** respondieron todos

-**muy bien, ikko!-** los animo y en seguida todos salieron corriendo del gremio menos ella, el maestro y Wendy y Romeo

-**esa fue muy buena idea Lisanna-san-** le dijo Wendy a la albina-** eres muy lista**

**-no… Enserio-** se rasco la cabeza y rio.-**o se me olvidaba tengo que ir a comprar manzanas-**

**-¿manzanas?-** le pregunto el maestro

-**hai, Elf-nii-chan me pidió que le hiciera un pastel de manzana n.n-**

**-o ya veo ok ve-**

**-cha….-** Lisanna sale y solo quedan el maestro, Wendy y Romeo

-**yo tengo que ver algunos papeles en mi oficina-** hablo el anciano con la intensión de darle a los jóvenes un "tiempo a solas" y en un parpadeo desapareció de escena, al quedar solos, Wendy se puso roja y voltea su rostro al lado izq. comenzó a mover sus manos ansiosamente pero en silencio, al muchacho le sudaban las manos y tenía un nudo en la garganta

-_**que hago que hago.. Estamos solos.. Vamos Romeo di algo. A ya se.-**_pensaba mentalmente el chico-** ano…**

**-como te ha ido en esta semana-** o por Kami Wendy fue la que rompió el silencio, pero aún tenía el rostro a un lado y muy pero muy roja.-** digo en tus mi-misiones**

-**e eto.. ano… bien, fueron fáciles, ya ti?**

**-i-igual-**

**-ya veo-** volvió el silencio- **está muy aburrido por aquí-**

**-si…- **contesto levente

-**te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?**

**-ee?... l-los dos..- **alzo el rostro para encontrarse con el de Romeo, tendiendo le la mano para que aceptara, los ojos de la chica brillaban

**-sí, bueno si te parece-**

**-hai- **asintió Feliz y después los 2 salieron. Awwwwww

Eran como las 3:00 pm; la hora del almuerzo en el maid Late, todo el personal estaba sentado en una mesa almorzado todos juntos entre bromas y risas; ya sabrán quien no ríe.

-**uuu estoy súper lleno-** se levantó Haku de su silla y su enorme panza de embarazado (que en realidad era de comida) se hiso notar

-**quita esa cosa de mi rostro!, es repugnante-** se enojó Loki al tener tan cerca la panza de Haku

-**e?- **se mira su panza-** creo que comí mucho hhehe-** se rasca la cabeza avergonzado-** creo que iré a caminar para que se me baje la comida, no quiero que las clientas me vean así-**

**-no te preocupes, ellas solo me ven a mí-** presumió Loki

-**enserio?- **le contesto sarcástico

-**e conseguido 15 citas-** le dice furioso

-**solo eso?-**

**-eee? Que quieres decir**

**-yo llevo 22**

**-¡Qué!, bromeas verdad-**

**-claro que no, por si no lo sabes- **acaricia su cabello-** yo también tengo mi popularidad entre las chicas-**

**-no puedo, creer que este idiota me gane-**se lamento

-**ten-** le da los nombres de las chicas que estaban escritas en un papel

-**¿Por qué me los das?-**

**-no me gustan mucho las citas, además no soy un mujeriego como tú, y no sería educado dejarlas plantadas, así que porque no vas en mi lugar-** Lucy disimuladamente mientras decía esto-** muy bien me voy**

**-está bien Haku-kun-** le sonrió Mari –** vuelve aquí a las 4:00**

**-Hai!-**

**-no llegues tarde- **le dijo Lucy

-**entendido entendido- **salió del establecimiento. Estuvo caminando por las calles, viendo los puestos de los comerciantes, ya saben cómo cualquier persona en un lugar nuevo, sale a explorar.. o no

Se quedó parado observando el panorama por un momento cuando una manzana rodo hasta su pies, se gacho y la tomo

-**esperen…-** suplicaba una albina al ver muchas manzanas, sus manzanas rodar por el suelo y que por la fuerza del destino XD llegaron a los pies de Haku-** are..**

**-Lisanna-san?-** se pregunta al verla. Parpadean al mismo tiempo y la bolsa de las manzanas se rompe…

Momentos después se ve a Haku y a Lisanna caminando juntos, cargando manzanas en sus respectivas playeras, en dirección al gremio.

-**gracias por ayudarme Haku-san- **le sonríe

**-no hay de que- **le devuelve la sonrisa. Llegaron al gremio. Haku entro junto con Lisanna, los demás ya avían vuelto de su "misión"; bueno no todos, Laxus y Raijinshu se avían ido a un trabajo y Levy junto con Gajeel y Lily igual; ( la verdad de me complica poner a todos los personajes) todo mundo se lo quedo viendo como si fuese un bicho raro ya que les sorprendió verlo junto a la albina menor, pero el solo pasaba desapercibido con una carita de =3.

-**ara!, ya volvieron-** dijo Lisanna a su hermana al llegar a la barra-** Haku-san, pon las manzanas aquí por favor**

**-hai-** pone las manzanas en la barra-** ya me voy, adiós Lisanna-san**

**-choto matte, seria grosero de mi parte si no te ofrezco algo después de ayudarme-**

**-e no es necesario**

**-no acepto un no por respuesta-** le dice mientras hace que se siente-** espera ahora regreso- **sale Lis dejando a Haku solo, solo con los demás del gremio, sentía como lo observaban, como si fuera un enorme filete con un letrero de "come me" entre perros hambrientos, era realmente incómodo**.**

**-HaKu, cierto?-** hablo la albina mayor con su característica sonrisa, causando que Haku quedara sorprendido.

-**si- **contesto el con la misma sonrisa, el aire que daba Mira era tan suave y gentil que le respondió con la misma amabilidad.

-**gracias por ayudar a mi hermana menor-**

**-no hay de que, me gusta ayudar-**

**-y que haces por aquí-**

**-en un trabajo en un maid latte-**

**-ya veo.., es el nuevo verdad-**

**-si exacto, estoy con Lucy-senpai y Yukkino, Lisanna-san y Natsu-san fueron ayer-**

**-es cierto ella ya me había dicho, pero lo olvide-**

**-deberías ir te atenderemos bastante bien-**

**-hai tal vez uno de estos días-**

Estos dos siguieron conversando, mientras el alquimista de hielo, el dragón slayer, el neko azul y Titania no le quitaban el ojo de encima. (Wendy y Romeo aun no volvían de su paseo y el maestro entre tanto papeleo se quedó dormido en su escritorio)

-**al parecer no es un mal sujeto-** hablo Erza

-**jum- **respingo Natsu-

-**oigan creen que debamos decirle-** pregunto Gray

-**y porque abríamos de hacerlo-** rezongo una vez más el peli rosa

-**porque todos los de su gremio saben! Idiota, menos él y Yukkino-**

**-Gray tiene razón-** afirmo Erza

-**bien-** dijo no muy contento Natsu, se acercaron a Haku-** oe mocoso- **Haku solo lo ignoro-** oye no me ignores**

**-que?-** dijo desanimadamente

-**tenemos algo que decirte-** le dijo Erza…

Momentos después

-**claro que no, no lo are-**

**-porque no?- **pregunto un poco exaltado Gray

-**ustedes son muy tercos, verdad, por más que intenten Lucy no va a…**

**-Haku-** lo interrumpió la albina mayor-** los demás de tu gremio, incluso el maestro y su hijo aceptaron ayudar, así que por favor-** le suplico sonrientemente Mira

-**ummm-** pone su mano en la barbilla-** si nii-san y el maestro están de acuerdo… está bien lo are-** le sonríe a Mira

"_pero que cambio de actitud" _pensaron todos

-**arigato, le podrías pasar la voz a Yukkino-**

**-claro Mira-**.-** cuando piensan hacerlo?**

**-tenemos planeado hacerlo el día en que se vallan-** le dijo Natsu

-**soooo-**

**-esto… veras.. Quería preguntarte algo?**

**-qué cosa?**

**-cuando se van?-** Haku cae de espaldas

-**¿quieren organizar un evento de disculpa y no saben en que día?**

**-he he-** Natsu se rasca la cabeza-** nos podrias decir que día terminan su trabajo**

**-etoo… veamos… llagamos aquí el lunes..-** cuanta sus dedos de sus manos mientras tiene una carita en modo chibi-** Mari-san dijo que una semana… martes… viernes… el domingo, si el domingo- **los de Fairy tail caen de espaldas

**-te quejas de mi y tu tampoco sabias!-** lo señala Natsu

-**oye no te enojes! Dragoncito-**

**-**¿Qué** me dijiste?**

**-¿dragonscito?- **a decir verdad estos dos son muy parecidos, empezaron una riña en modo chibi mientras a los demás se les escurrió una gotita de sudor. Al terminar la riña…

-…**y eso es** **lo que le gusta más a Lucy-senpai**

**-sooo, la verdad no han cambiado mucho sus gustos-** dijo Natsu

-**enserio?-** pregunto curioso Haku

-**si aún le siguen gustando el mismo tipo de libros-** dijo Erza

-**de que tipo, Erza-san?**

**-ettoo-"creo que hable de más-** pensó Titania-** no puedo decirlo es muy vergonzo..**

**-dime Erza-san**

**-si dinos Erza- **pidió Gray

-**andale Erza-** también suplico Natsu

-**que les importa!-** golpea únicamente a sus compañeros sacándolos del gremio. Haku se aterroriza y piensa "_**es mucho peor que Lucy-senpai"-**_en eso llega Lisanna con un recipiente mediano envuelto en un pañuelo floreado

-**Haku-san toma-** se lo da-** es un pay de limón, compártelo con los demás**

**-arigato, Lisanna-san, tú lo preparaste?**

**-este sii..-**

**-wow enserio, genial-** Lisanna se sonrojo- **bueno ya me voy, gracias-** sale del gremio corriendo

**-te encargo mucho eso Haku!- **le grita Mira

-**hai déjamelo a mí-** desparece de vista después de hacer eso

-**de que hablan Mira-nee?**

**-ya le contamos del plan-**

**-enserio! Y que dijo?-**

**-nos va a ayudar, ya nos dio una lista de cosas que le gustan a Lucy-**

**-genial, esto cada vez va mejorando-** "_**solo falta sobre el asunto romántico"-**_dijo mentalmente Lisanna

Cuando Haku había avanzado como 500m lejos del gremio se encontró con los cuerpos de Gray y Natsu

-**"erza-san tiene un fuerza increíble"-** se dijo mientras paro un momento para observarlos y cundo esta por seguir caminado..

-**no eres un mal tipo….-** se volvió a detener y voltio a ver a Natsu quien le estaba hablando, aún seguía tirado-** creo que hasta me caes bien-**

**-jum-** sonríe de lado-** lo mismo digo-** y siguió su camino

.

.

**Finnnnn de este capítulo, es cortito lo sé, pero algo a nada, no se preocupen el sábado subo el otro cap.**

**Dejen**** reviews onegai…cada review cuenta para esta novata autora, ustedes son los que me dan inspiración y por primera vez…contesto a los que más me han apoyado:**

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama****: **gracias por seguir esta historia, creme si no fuera porque ya había pensado en otros personajes si hubiera puesto Sticy. Te agradezco por hacerme ver mis errores. Creo que te haz enamorado de Tsubasa y gracias por la idea de HakuxLisanna, muchos besos

**guille: **me emociona que te haya gustado mi historia, por personas como tú la continuo.

**YamiSatou****: **creme le sacare los celos a Natsu.. lo are pagar! Muajajaja (risa malvada)

**MaRu-chan MKV****: **Lucy tiene el cabello negro porque al dejar Fairy Tail dejo su vida pasada, nuevo gremio nuevo look, no la dejare asi e, volverá a su look natural más adelante

**Eshko**: me agrada que te gustara este fic, besos

**minamidani** : me encanta tu efusiva y descomunal energía y locura. Tsubasa aparecerá con sus alas te lo prometo

**LucyAntoniaHertfilia**: gracias por ser una de las que siempre deja su punto de vista en cada capítulo.

**Perdón por no poner a todos y a todas pero son mucho. Por cierto he pensado en hacer tipo ovas, díganme si quieren que los haga si, y si sí el primer ova lo sustituiré por el capítulo 3 (que en realidad no era un cap si no una aclaración)**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Vuelve la felicidad y la sonrisa. **

**Noka-nya se despide **


	9. Chapter 9

Holiwis mina-san gracias por seguir este fic que al parecer va para largo gracias por seguirlo, aunque no comentan :I. y aquí esta lo que esperaban. Perdón por retrasarme mucho, pueden golpearme si quieren,

Capítulo 8: vuelve la felicidad y la sonrisa parte I

Ya era el día sábado en Magnolia, la semana se había pasado rápido por el arduo trabajo en el maid latte, no era una misión de las que se trataba de pelar con villanos o algo por el estilo pero por el simple de ser un restaurant y más trabajar de meseros donde es de estar de pie y de arriba hacia abajo nuestros amigos estaban bastantes cansados, faltaba 1 hora para cerrar y aprovecharon en descansar mientras Lucy acompañaba a Mari a hacer unas compras.

-**ufff ya no aguanto más-** dijo Haku tirándose a una silla de la cocina-**me duele todo mi atractivo ser-**

**-no seas exagerado ¬¬, no aguantas nada-** le replico Loki.

-**tú no te cansas porque eres un espíritu, idiota!, en cambio yo soy un ser humano que resiente cuando se esfuerza demasiado-** Haku se hace el princeso y sufrido.

-**oye cambiando de tema que tal van con **_**ese **_**asunto-** Loki se puso serio. Haku se sentó correctamente y de igual forma se puso serio.

-**ya es mañana, tenemos todo listo**

**-bien-**

**-¿qué tanto dicen?-** aparece Yukkino atrás de Loki y ambos chicos se asustan

-**de **_**ese **_**asunto.- **le responde su compañero Yukkino ya estaba enterada del plan de disculpa de parte de FT hacia su querida amiga, no fue muy fácil convencerla pero Haku logro convencerla en ayudar.

____**Flash Back_**_

-**esa es una tontería, no are algo que pueda lastimarla más-** dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla al escuchar la petición de Haku, estaban en el ex_ dpto. de Lucy y él había aprovechado en hablarle mientras Lucy tomaba un baño

-**por favor Yukkino-** le rogo-** el maestro y los demás del gremio van a ayudar**

**-pues yo no lo are, para ser honesta la verdad no merecen su perdón-**

**-Yukkino.. yo también al principio me negué, pero.. no sé tú pero hace tiempo, cuando llegue a vivir con ustedes una noche me levante al baño y pude escuchar como ella lloraba, así que siempre a media noche me levantaba y no falto uno noche en que no la escuchara llorar- **le contaba a su amiga con una vos nostálgica y profunda.

-**¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo de …**

**-quería saber la razón por la que lloraba así que siempre me pegaba en su puerta, nunca escuche nada aparte de llanto, me iba a mi cuarto cuando ella se dormía..**

**-eres un acosador sabias-** le replico Yukkino

El rió a lo bajo y continuo-** curiosamente cuando vinimos aquí a Magnolia a Fairy Tail, esa noche ya no lloro, creo que fue porque sus antiguos nakamas trataron de arreglar sus errores.. -**

**-fue porque vio a Lisanna-sama-** lo interrumpió bruscamente-** que esa noche ya no llorara no fue por causa de ellos**

**-en parte fue por Lisanna-san-**

**-¿Cómo que en parte?-**

**-pensaría lo mismo, sin embargo, una noche estaba como siempre en atrás de su puerta oyéndola llorar, estaba a punto de levantarme cunado escuche que ella dijo entre sollozos "los extraño.. mi familia", entonces pensé "**_**Fairy Tail" **__–___Yukkino solo quedo en silencio-** créeme la conozco bien y sé que ella en realidad aun los ama, lo necesita si sigue así se volverá más fría y dura de lo que es-**

**-supongo… que tienes razón, ella tal vez lo necesite-**

-**gracias Yukkino-** estaba a punto de abrazarla con una carita de *u*

-**pero si Lucy-sama sale herida por esto no castigare a Fairy tail o los del gremio…- **Haku para en seco con la expresión °0°

**-EEE?-**

**-¡Tú pagaras las consecuencias me oíste!- **le dice con ojos diabólicos y con una katana de madera en mano

-**que alguien me ayude -** dice Haku mientras las voltea a ver a ustedes.

**_**_**Fin Flash Back_**_

-** ya veo-** le respondió la chica los tres se ponen en círculo de reunión de equipo para seguir hablando – ¿**y que tal como vamos?-** le vuelve a preguntar Yukkino a Haku-** pues ya está todo listo lo único que falta es ver como convencemos a Lucy para que valla a ese lugar- **hablo Loki-**cierto- **

**-mmm y que tal si mañana cuando estemos a punto de cerrar, Baka Loki se disfraza de una señora histérica y le dice a Lucy que necesita su ayuda desesperadamente y la lleva a ese lugar y…-** decía Haku mientras que con una carita chibi se imaginaba la escena a Yukkino se le escurrió una gotita con cara de -_- , la idiotez de su compañero era una de las razones por las que a él no se refería como "sama"

-**¿eres o te haces?-** se lo quedo viendo- **Lucy no es tonta, además ni muerto me visto de mujer.**

**-entonces da una idea tú espíritu de quinta!-**

**-hmm-** se burla Loki mientras se acomoda sus gafas-** antes de que tu dijeras tu estúpido plan yo ya tenía uno-**

**-¿enserio?-** le pregunto Yukkino incrédula-** de que se trata Leo-**

**-pues consiste en que dejaremos una nota que diga que a Yukkino la secuestraron y la citamos en un callejón obscuro, cuando llegue al callejón vera a Yukkino amordazada- **Narra Loki mientras les muestra a los magos una presentación de dibujos echo por el mismo bastante buenos en realidad pero en modo chibi.

**-¿! Que yo que!?-** replico la maga

-**tranquila no lo estarás en realidad; cuando se acerque a ti Haku y yo salimos disfrazados la atacamos-** enseña un dibujo de como él y Haku atacan a Lucy y esta queda inconsciente sacando la lengua,** la noqueamos y la llevamos a sitio y cuando despierte….**

**-enserió crees tú que podremos siquiera darle un golpe a Lucy-senpai- **Loki se quedó callado con una sonrisa nerviosa y en su mente pasa como el panorama del dibujo cambia a ser ellos son masacrados por Lucy-** olviden lo que dije-** dice mientras tira sus dibujos al fuego de la cocina-_**me cargue toda la noche en hacer esa presentación-**_lloro interiormente

-**ok esto es imposible no lograremos que Lucy valla a ese lugar jamás-** empezó a lamentar Haku

-**yo tengo un plan..- **dijo Yukkino

-**y que te hace pensar que tu plan funcionara-**

**-solo cállate y escúchame-** le ordeno a su compañero y el solo hiso un puchero…

Tiempo después…..

-**Eres una genio con falda Yukkino!-** le dicen los dos a la chica con estrellitas en los ojos

-**no, solo es sentido común. **

**-ya volvimos-** se escucha la vos de Mari, los 3 salen de la cocina y ayudan a Lucy y a Mari con las bolsas.

En Fairy tail.

Las sillas y mesas volaban, como siempre, por una pela entre Gray y Natsu, Erza estaba sentada en la barra comiendo su pastelito, Cana bebía una barril entero de cerveza, un día normal en el gremio. En una mesa estaba Lisanna sentada escribiendo unas cosas.

-**Yosh… **_**ya está todo listo-**_lee lo que escribió-_**no cabe duda de que soy genial, solo hay que ensayar y listo.**_Se decía así misma con brillo en los ojos.

-**que tanto piensas Lisanna-** le dice Levy a sus espaldas.

-**mira Levy ya termine la canción-** le muestra el papel, la peliazul lo toma y empieza a leer

-**no cabe duda que tú y Lu-chan son buenas escribiendo-**

-**no.. tu cress-**

**-hai-** en eso entra Juvia al gremio-

-**Hey! Juvia-** Lisanna la llama y la chica se acerca a ellas.

-**¿qué sucede Lisanna-san?-** le pregunta con una sonrisa

-**ya lo tienes?-** pregunta Levy

-**Hai-** les muestra una lacrima con grabaciones y fotos.

-**wow, a ti y a Gray les quedo muy bien-** le dice Lisanna mientras sigue viendo el contenido de la lacrima que según ella y Gray se habían encargado de recolectar y armar ya que cada miembro le toco poner su granito de arena para el acontecimiento de mañana.

-**arigato-** _**aunque Juvia hiso todo y Gray-sama no le ayudo, Juvia se cargó 2 noches en recolectar las fotos y los momentos y otras 2 en armar la cinta, aa pero valió la pena ya que Juvia se quedó esas noches en la casa de Gray-sama y durmió en su cama junto a él, fue como si viviéramos juntos, aunque Gray-sama y Juvia ya han compartido momentos juntos en la cama, pero en mi cama-**_hablaba sola la chica mientras hacía movimientos y gestos causando que a Lisanna y a Levy se les escurriera una gotita

-**aun no me acostumbro a que ella haga eso-** dice Levy mientras Juvia seguía metida en sus pensamientos

-**eee-** afirma igual Lisanna-** pero a su manera es un poco tierno.**

**-Lisanna quien cantara la canción?-** Levy vuelve al tema.

-**todos, todos lo aremos-** dice emocionada

-**y la música?**

**-….. aaa no lo había pensado-** decae Lisanna- **y se lo pedimos a Gajeel**

-**… hablas en serio- **le dice Levy

-**mejor se lo pido a Mira-nee-, ella sebe tocar muy bien la guitarra**

**-si buena idea, vamos. **Ambas se dirigen hacia donde Mira estaba, en la barra, caminaron pasando por un Gray y un Natsu siendo regañados por Titania quien los reprimía por no terminar con sus deberes.

-**el lago ya estaba arreglado cuando me fui y los deje solos, acabo de ir y había hielo y cosas quemadas por todas partes!-** gritaba prácticamente echando fuego por la boca mientras que Gray y Natsu se abrazaban asustados.-**Gray!- **apunta con un dedo casi picándole un ojo mientras el pelinegro ponía una cara de 8D-** quiero que vallas al lago y arregles todo tal y como estaba o te juro por mi espada que si no lo haces antes de las 8:00pm yo me encargare de que ya no puedas cumplirle a Juvia!-** el pobre Gray salió disparado a ordenar lo que él y DS habían desarreglado

-**si señora!-** fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

-**Gray-sama yo voy con usted- **sale Juvia tras el.

-**oi espérame hielito!-** Natsu iba a seguir a Gray pero Erza lo detuvo agarrándolo de su bufanda mientras él se ponía morado al no poder respirar por el agarre de su bufanda.

-**a donde crees que vas tú! Si vas con el dejaran peor el lugar!, asi que te quedaras aquí donde yo pueda vigilarte-** lo arrastra mientras el pobre ni contestaba ya que Erza seguía ahorcándolo, lo arrastra hasta el las puestas del almacén y lo avienta hacia adentro –**se útil en algo y haz el inventario de cuanta comida y licor hay, tenemos que tener lo suficiente para mañana**

**-amargada…-** refunfuña bajo Natsu

-**que dijiste!- **Erza voltea a verlo

-**nada-** dice mientras se pone a hacer el inventario muy rápidamente

Volviendo con Lisanna, Levy y Mira..

-**Mira-nee quería pedirte un favor-** le dice la hermana menor a su hermana mayor que se encontraba de espaldas atrás de la barra, aparentemente estaba lavando platos.

-**hai-** le contesta aun encontrándose de espaldas

-**quería ver si tenías tiempo podrías ayudarnos con…-** no termino de hablar porque la de dulce y tierna Mirajane voltio con su típica sonrisa solo que no era tierna y cálida como siempre, tenía los ojos cerrados pero se notaba una sombra que daba bastante miedo y una venita saltaba de su frente; Levy y Lisanna se encogieron del miedo

-**enserio Lisanna, crees tú que tengo tiempo, tengo que preparar comida y bebidas para 2 gremios, tengo que preparar el pastel , aparte de hacer las funciones de diario.. –** siguió dándole una lista de todas sus tareas.. 3 minutos después se ve a Mira continuando con lo suyo y a Lisanna en una mesa con carita de , mientras Levy la consolaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-**se me olvido decirte que One-chan no estaba de humor, lo siento… Eso no es de hombres.-** le dijo Elfman a su hermanita, el igualmente que Levy la consolaban.

-**Elf-niichan.. -** continúo llorando.-**ahora quien va ayudarme a poner la pista para la canción.**

**-ahora que recuerdo en Iron Wings hay 2 chicas que usan magia musical, tal vez ellas no pueden ayudar-** le comenta la pequeña peli azul.

-**si les pediré que me ayuden-** los ánimos le vuelven a Lisanna

En el almacén. Natsu ya había acabado de hacer el inventario, ahora Happy le hacía compañía.

-**Listo… Por fin terminamos-** dijo Natsu mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-**Aye…-** afirmo también Happy que igual estaba agotado, y es que tuvieron que hacer el inventario 4 veces ´porque a Natsu se le olvidaba contar los productos.-** Natsu no eres bueno para las matemáticas.**

**-humm, no las necesito-** refunfuño

-**entonces como le hacías antes para hacer el inventario?**

**-es que.. Lucy me ayudaba..-** dijo avergonzado con las mejillas un poco rojas.

**-ne Natsu que estará haciendo Lucy en estos momentos?- **pregunto Happy a su amigo

-**no lo sé Happy, no lo sé-** dice viendo hacia el techo, los dos se voltean a ver maliciosamente y con una sonrisa malvada, Natsu saca su lacrima visión y enseguida aparece la imagen de Lucy y su equipo afuera del maid Latte.

-**gracias por su trabajo- **le agradece Mari a los magos de Iron Wings

-**no hay de que Mari-san- **le responde Lucy

**-aaa mañana es su ultimo día aquí, los voy a extrañar-** empieza a lloriquear Mari

-**vamos no es para tanto aún nos falta el día de mañana-** le anima Haku.

-**¡waaa! Voy a extrañar-** abraza a los 3 asfixiándolos.

-**Mari-sama, no podemos respirar- **

-**yanne Mari-san-** se despiden de la gerente y empiezan a caminar hacia el lugar donde se hospedan. Lucy iba hasta el frente mientras Yukkino y Haku iban como 3 pasos atrás de ella, se acercaron más y empiezan a cuchichear entre ellos.

-**ne ¿Mari-san sabe lo de mañana verdad?-** le susurra Yukkino a su amigo.

-**sí y se puso feliz al saber que tanta gente vendrá mañana al maid Latte, además dijo que esto era un lindo detalle.**

**-sooo, no puedo creer que todo el gremio venga mañana.**

**-si todo…- **después rie pícaramente-** y también Asashi va a venir y te vera vestida de Maid**

**-¡ca-callete!-** le dice enojada pero aun en voz baja.

Lucy no oía bien lo que decían pero si llegaba a escuchar los cuchicheos.-** ¿qué tanto dicen?-** les pregunta deteniéndose en frente de ellos.

-**¿ee?-** dijeron al uní solo- **nada nada-** dicen agitando sus manos.

-**a mí no me engañan, estaban hablando de algo.**

**-no es nada importante Lucy-sama, Haku solo me contaba como rompió un plato hoy..-** le dice con una voz convincente. Haku puso una cara de enojo y pensó "**yo cuando hice eso!"**

**-ya veo..-** dice serenamente y vuelve a caminar de nuevo, cuando voltea Haku y Yukkino soltaron aire aliviados.

Siguieron caminando pero Lucy paro en seco, y sus amigos chocaron con su espalda.

-**que sucede senpai?- **le pregunta Haku mientras se soba la nariz por el golpe con la espalda de Lucy

-**¡Mami!Solté mi globo!- **dice una pequeña niña que se encontraba llorando, apuntaba hacia el cielo con tono naranja, estaba a punto de anochecer.

-**tranquila, hija enseguida te compro otro-** trata de consolarla su padre.

-**pero papi, Lucy-chan está amarrada al globo-** la niña había amarrado a su globo una muñeca de trapo que se parecía a Lucy, cuando estaba en Fairy Tail, su pelo rubio y con su traje blanco con franjas azules, y es que esa niña era una gran admiradora de Lucy, tanto que le pidió a su abuela que le hiciera una muñeca que se pareciera a ella y esta complació a su nieta y se la hizo antes de morir-** Lucy-chan fue el último regalo de mi abuelita-** la niña empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Lucy (la de carne y hueso) saca sus alas y vuela hacia el globo y lo toma, aterriza frente a la familia y le muestra la muñeca a la niña, ella alza su rostro aun con llanto y sollozos y cuando ve a una sonriente Lucy y que les extiende su mano con su muñeca en ella el rastro de tristeza desaparece y una gran sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-**arigato!-** le dice mientras toma su muñeca y la abraza a su pecho.

-**gracias señorita.-** le da gracias la mamá de la niña con una cálida sonrisa.

-**no es nada-** le devuelve la sonrisa, voltea a ver a la niña que felizmente abraza a su muñeca, se inclina a su altura-** ¿admiras mucho a Lucy Heartfilia?- **le pregunta serenamente con una sonrisa.

-**hai-** le contesta alegremente-** es la mejor maga estelar de todos los tiempo, de grande quiero ser una gran maga como ella.**

**-¿maga?-** le vuelve a preguntar.

-**mi hija es una maga estelar-** le contesta el padre de la niña-** a pesar de que mi esposa y yo no usamos magia, ella posee magia, aunque solo tiene 1 llave plateada y es un Nicola**

**-ya veo-** contesta y vuelve a dirigirse a la niña-** entonces si quieres ser como ella..-** la niña le pone atención-** sabes que ella ama y cuida a sus espíritus verdad-** la pequeña asiente-** tendrás que cuidar y amar a los tuyos también, ellos no son armas o escudos, son compañeros, son familia.-** este último comentario dejo sorprendidos a los padres de la niña.

-**sí, lo are, seré como Lucy de Fairy Tail, me esforzare-** dice animadamente la pequeña.

-**lo lograras-** le sonríe y la niña le devuelve la sonrisa-** con permiso-** se despide con una reverencia y los otros 2 adultos hacen lo mismo.

-**esa chica, se me hace conocida..-** dice el hombre

-**a mí también querido, eh visto su rostro en un lugar pero no recuerdo donde..-**los 2 se quedan viendo a Lucy de espaldas mientras ella va caminando.

-**oi Lucy-senpai, apúrate-** le grita Haku mientras sacude su mano. El y Yukkino se habían adelantado unos metros mientras que Lucy estaba con la niña. En los padres de la niña algo hiso "click" y recordaron.

-**es cierto, Lucy Heartfilia-san.. –** dice la mujer

-**Lucy-chan, ¡!enserio!-** dice emocionada la niña.

-** si, lo había olvidado ella ya no está en Fairy Tail.**

**-claro, por eso se nos hacía conocida, pero… ahora se ve diferente, pero en que…-** el señor se rasca la cabeza analizando-** o ya se, le crecieron los pechos-**hace un ademan con las manos.

**-eso no es querido, su pelo ahora es negro-** le dice con una sonrisa fingida y con una venita mientras le da un coco en la cabeza; ambos reaccionan y voltean a ver a su hija pensando en que la noticia le afectaría pero ella aún mantenía su cara alegre.

-**amor lo siento, ella ya no es Lucy de Fairy Tail, ahora es Lucy de Iron Wings-** le dice su padre

-**eso no importa papi-** le contesta aun con su sonrisa

-**como que no importa cielo?-** le dice curiosa su madre

-**Lucy siempre será Lucy-** dice al final con una gran sonrisa, sus padres se sorprenden y después sonríen.

-**tienes razón hija, ven es hora de ir a casa-** la toman de las manos y se van.

Del lado de Happy y Natsu.

-**eso fue.. Jodidamente hermoso-** dice lloriqueando Natsu.

-**aye-** dice Happy del mismo modo que Natsu.

-**lo más emotivo que eh visto-** dice Erza que se encontraba limpiando sus lagrimas

-**erza!-** grita sorprendió Natsu con ojos saltones.

-**Juvia no puede dejar de llorar.**

**-eso fue de hombres.- **

**-que cursi…- **refunfuño Gajeel

**-esa Lucy…- **dijo Gray a punto de llorar.

**-Lucy… - **dijeron Lisanna, Mira y el maestro al mismo tiempo.

**-Lucy-san es tan noble- **dijo Wendy.

-**Lucy-nee-** dijo Romeo llorando.

-**Lu-chan u.u-** dijo Levy..

-**estoy tan triste que no puedo dejar de beber-** dijo Cana.

-**eso fue muy gentil de su parte-** dijo un Laxus que no se encontraba llorando.

Quien sabe a qué horas pero todo el gremio estaba hay viendo todo desde la lacrima visión. Momentos después.

-**Natsu-san no es bueno espiar a las personas- **le regaña Wendy.

-**yo no espió a personas… solo a Lucy.**

**-Natsu quiero que apagues esa lacrima y que nunca la vuelvas a encender me oiste-** lo amenaza Erza.

-**si señora-** responde con miedo.

-**todos, vámonos ya no hay nada que ver aquí.- **les ordena y todos empiezan a salir mientras dicen un "AHHH"

-**miren ya llego a su apartamento-** dice Natsu y en menos de un segundo ya todos, incluso Erza se habían vuelto a pegar en la lacrima.

Del lado de los magos de IW. Lucy y los demás estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo té.

-**eso fue muy tierno de tu parte senpai-** le dice Haku a su amiga. Ella solo gira el rostro al lado izq. Y se sonroja mientras toma su té.

-**lo que le dijiste a esa niña fue algo admirable Lucy-sama- ** ambos la miran con ternura y familiaridad.

**-ya basta de dulzura y ojitos tiernos-** se levanta de su silla y va al baño para ducharse.

-**no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos con nosotros sabes-** Haku le dijo a Lucy

-**tonterías, yo no oculto nada-** dijo ella desde el baño

-**se que estas mintiendo, te conozco bien. –** le respondió.

-**porque te importa tanto-** le pregunta saliendo del baños, ya estaba desvestida y solo cubría su cuerpo con una corta, causando sonrojo en su compañero.- **acaso te preocupas por mí?-** se inclina peligrosamente a él y él se sonroja aún más.

-**¿quieres taparte?-** le dice volteando su rostro a otro lado ya que tenía casi en frente de sus narices el enorme pecho de Lucy.

-**¿te incomoda que este así?-** le pregunta con se actitud Kuudere.

**-n-no pero a Yukkino si, verdad- **trato de escudarse con Yukkino y la volteo a ver con cara que decía "¡ayuda!"

**-a mí no me incomoda-** contesto serenamente, "traidora" fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Haku

- **si te preocupas por mí-** soltó Lucy

-**claro que no-** fue lo contesto Haku aun rojo viéndole a la cara. Lucy se poner erguida y camina hacia el baño, se detiene en la puerta antes de entrar.

-**Haku-** lo llama- **déjame decirte algo,-** el mencionado solo se la queda viendo curioso, y Yukkino como si nada seguía bebiendo su té-** yo también te conozco bien-** dicho esto se mete al baño y el chico sonríe y Yukkino se lo queda viendo con ojos picaros.

-**¿cuándo vas a decirle?-** le pregunta

-**¿de qué hablas?- **le pregunta sin comprender lo que dice

**-que la quieres- **le responde la chica.

-**algún día Yukkino, algún día**

Del lado de Fairy Tail.

Después de ver la escena todos quedaron viendo a Natsu quien no decía nada ni se movía.

-**creo que tenemos que seguir con los preparativos para mañana-** dijo Mira

-**si hay que apurarnos-** dijeron todos y empezaron a salir, incluso Happy.

-**Natsu, quédate aquí, el inventario está mal, vuélvelo a hacer-** le pidió Erza, en realidad el inventario estaba bien, solo que Erza decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo.

-**Natsu..-** se escuchó la vos de Lisanna iba a acercarse a él pero Erza la detuvo movió negativamente la cabeza, le echo una última mirada y se fue junto con Erza dejando solo al peli rosa.

-**ese.. Mocoso-** hablo bajo-** ME LAS VA A PAGAR!- **estallo el DS y lo último que se vio fue como el almacén quedo echo cenizas

Fin de este capítulo.

Adelanto.

-Tsubasa-sama!, Maestro, chicos que están haciendo aquí!-dice Lucy sorprendida al ver a sus compañeros del gremio entrar al Maid Latte.

-solo venimos por un café y un desayuno a mitad de precio-Tsubasa le muestra una propaganda que días antes ella y sus espíritus habían colocado por toda magnolia y que curiosamente llego hasta la ciudad Capitolio.

…..

-hola Yukkino-Asashi saluda con una sonrisa a Yukkino-

-Asashi-kun.. a perdón Amo que va a tomar-

-Amo?- el joven se sonroja al escuchar a Yukkino llamándolo de esta manera muy formal.

-si Amo- le vuelve a decir pero ahora se sonroja aún más

…..

-Lucy? Que haces aquí?- el peliazul se sorprende al ver a la chica en ese Maid Latte.

-hola Jerall, perdón amo, estoy trabajando.

-enserio-

-si-

-hace mucho que no te veía- la abraza- que bueno verte

-igualmente Jerall y que haces por aquí-

-oh esto…. Erza y yo tenemos una cita aquí.

…..

Lucy caminaba por el bosque obscuro, siguiendo las notas que dejaban pegadas en algunos árboles que decían

"por aquí" o "sigue caminando"


End file.
